Strange Happenings
by Domine.Minerva
Summary: How could anyone hope to find shards without resting. After having an arguement with InuYasha, who kidnaps Kagome and unwillingly saves her day. Who or what has caused these strange happenings. Sesskag and maybe other pairings
1. Strange Kidnapping

Summary: How could anyone hope to find shards without resting. After having an arguement with InuYasha, who kidnaps Kagome and unwillingly saves her day. Who or what has caused these strange happenings. (Sesskag and maybe other pairings)

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own InuYasha. I leave that to Rumiko. But all new characters are mine.

* * *

Chapter 1: Strange Company

* * *

It was early, to early by far. She didn't want to open her eyes; she wanted to see who it was she had been seeing in her dreams for the past two weeks. All she ever saw was long silver hair. It could be any Youkai, she never saw a face. This same dream she had been having for what seemed an eternity was threatening her very sanity. She thought about it all throughout the day trying to recall all the silver long haired demons she had faced. So far she had thought of about 20. This was driving her insane! She opened her eyes slowly to find two large green eyes staring down at her. "Kagome, you're finally awake. I've waiting for ages!" whined the little kitsune, Shippo.  
"Really Shippo? I didn't even notice." She replied sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
"Good morning Lady Kagome." Came the kind voice of her not so innocent, monk companion, Miroku.  
"Good Morning Miroku, Morning Sango" she said smiling towards her taijiya friend, Sango.  
"Good Morning Kagome" Sango replied from her sitting position next to Miroku.  
_'That's a good morning to everyone...but...InuYasha...'_ Kagome thought lifting her cobalt blue eyes to the tree she had last seen InuYasha in the previous night. He was looking at her and she felt slight heat rise to her cheeks. "Oh, Good Morning to you too, InuYasha." She said smiling.  
"Feh" was her reply as he looked up to the sky.  
Kagome grumbled quietly _'He can't even say a nice, Good Morning. Stupid dog'_ she thought as she stood to start preparing a breakfast for them.

After a quick breakfast of Ramen they packed up their gear and began on their journey again after Naraku.

* * *

By afternoon Kagome was fuming, she was so furious with InuYasha for not letting them stop and rest all day.  
"InuYasha!" She called to him up in front of her.  
"Now what do you want!?" He yelled in annoyance pausing and looking back at her.  
"What do I want!?" She fumed "I want a rest, that's what I want, we want a rest InuYasha! We are tired from walking all day, none of us have eaten since breakfast!"  
"You'll live until sunset! Geez! You're such a weakling!" InuYasha barked back at her.  
"Sit! Sit! SIT! **SIIIIIT**!!!" She screamed followed by a four loud thumps as the subjugation necklace jumped into action.  
"What the hell was that for wench!?" Came the muffled yell of InuYasha from down it the small hanyou-shaped crater.  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **SIIIIIIIIIT**!!!!" Kagome screamed, followed by eight thumps and an even louder more painful sounding thump from InuYasha as the crater became suddenly much deeper. A deep growl came from the pit followed by many muffled curses.  
"Ugh! I'm going home!" Kagome said loudly with a huff.  
"What!?" InuYasha yelled jumping from the pit as soon as the subjugation spell wore off.  
"You heard me" Kagome stated icily, walking over to where Sango and Miroku hand been standing with Shippo sitting on Miroku's head and Kilala sitting on Sango's shoulder watching the argument.  
"Sorry guys but I really need to go home and get away from InuYasha." Kagome said as calmly as if the fight had never happened. She looked at Sango who returned her look with a deep sense of understanding. "Kilala will surely take you to the well. Won't you Kilala?" She turned her head to the small nekomata perched on her shoulder, who nodded her little head before jumping off of Sango's shoulder and transforming into her greater Youkai form. Kagome gave Sango a hug in thanks, which Sango returned. She then gave Miroku a hug keeping an eye on his hands so they would not wander. After hugging Miroku she was launched at by the little fluff ball that was Shippo. She gave Shippo a hug and returned him to Miroku. "See you guys in a week." She said moving to Kilala.  
"A week!?" InuYasha yelled, "but we are so close to catching up to Naraku!"  
"And I need a week InuYasha no less. So stop grumbling and get over it." She stated coolly climbing onto Kilala's back. Kilala shortly took off and headed in the direction of the well.

* * *

Moving with speed far beyond being able to be seen by a human, he shot from tree to tree. He knew where he was going, who he was after and he also knew that if he didn't get there quick he would loose his chance. So he sped up if that was possible. Long silver hair billowing in the breeze created by his fast movement. He stopped, perching himself on a tree branch near a mysterious well, waiting for the one he was after. Masking his aura and scent he hid himself completely, the only way he would be noticed was if someone was to come and stand directly beneath him and look up.  
Soon the arrival of who he had been waiting for startled him from his thoughts. Not that he would admit to being startled. Her watched her walk out from the bushes, and towards the well, he waited. Like a predator waiting for the perfect moment to strike its prey. He noticed idly how her shiny raven hair billowed beautifully in the slight breeze. He shook his head, how could he possibly be thinking such thoughts about a human? It disgusted him.  
He moved swiftly, soundlessly from his perch, placing a hand forcefully over her mouth to stop her from screaming and being heard. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and jumped into the air, lifting her up and flying on the clouds. It was much faster this way.

* * *

What did Kagome do to deserve this? So much for her going home and having a nice relaxing week without InuYasha. She didn't even see who her captor was; all she knew was that he had a pale hand with two maroon stripes. Who did she know that had maroon stripes? It hit her, like a slap in the face. 'Sesshomaru!? What the hell does Sesshomaru want with me? I hope this isn't some plan to lure InuYasha into a trap! I hope he isn't working for Naraku again!!' she screamed in her mind. She wanted him to put her down, but seeing the height they were out she would prefer if it was closer to the ground. But for now seeing as she could do nothing she just waited, it was obvious he wasn't going to kill her yet or he would have already done so. But even with that knowledge the information was overwhelming, and she soon fainted.

* * *

He knew the miko had fainted; sometimes she was just like any other human being. But he knew she wasn't and this puzzled him, he wanted information, and he would get it. He held onto her making sure she wouldn't fall while he headed in the direction of his castle where his ward, Rin and his servant, Jaken were waiting for his return. He had returned there before coming here so while he was doing his delicate long term information collection the miko would at least be somewhat comfortable. He flew in silence seeing as he had no one to talk to anyway not to mention he barely talked to anyone unless he was gaining something from the conversation.  
The rest of the trip was made with no dilemmas and they soon reached the castle. The miko had not woken since she had fainted. He carried her bridal style into the castle past the gasping Jaken and up a flight stairs until he reached his private wing of the castle. Walking into the spare room Sesshomaru placed Kagome down upon the bed, covering her in the blankets. He walked out of the room closing the door he looked down at Jaken "Jaken, the miko is a guest in my house and shall be treated with respect, if anyone other than me does not show her respect I will personally make you pay" he stated icily, walking across the hall from Kagome's room and into the room opposite, which was his study.

* * *

About an hour later there was a knock on Sesshomaru's study door. "Yes Jaken?" Sesshomaru answered looking up from a parchment.  
"You called for me my Lord?" Jaken asked bowing respectively.  
"Yes. Has the miko awoken?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice never changing from its icy tone.  
"No my Lord." Jaken replied.  
"Have the cooks prepare her a small meal, and place it on her bedside table." Sesshomaru ordered, lifting up the parchment and beginning to read again.  
"Yes my Lord." Jaken replied moving to the door taking his Lord's attention being returned to the parchment as a dismissal.

* * *

Kagome rolled over, she didn't want to open her eyes, she just wanted to see his face. 'No don't LEAVE ME!' She called out in her mind as the image disappeared. She grumbled and opened her eyes, looking around. Where was she? Her memory came back to her. She remembered the well, and Sesshomaru! She must be in his castle. This doesn't look like a dungeon though. She wondered idly why she was put in such a beautiful room. She looked around; there was a beautiful painting of a sakura tree on the wall, on the door side of the room. That was strange the castle was more like a European castle than the traditional Japanese ones. All well it was beautiful none the less. She noticed the large decorated mahogany wardrobe across the room from the king sized bed she lay in. The bed had white silk sheets with a large navy blue crescent moon on it. That is what made her certain that she was in Sesshomaru's castle. She continued in her look around the room, spotting a large window in the wall opposite the door. From looking out it she could tell she was on the second story. She looked at the door, it was her only exit and it was probably guarded. She noticed out of the corner of her eye something steaming on the mahogany bedside table. She moved over to it and noticed that it was soup. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until she saw and smelt the food. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she picked up the bowl and spoon.

After eating all the soup she slowly got out of the bed. That's when she saw the beautiful yukata sitting on a chair next to the wardrobe that had been hidden until she had gotten out of the bed.

She picked up the yukata eying the fact that it would fit her perfectly. It was a very simple yukata but beautiful none the less. It was white with a black sakura pattern down the bottom of the right side and down the left arm; it had a beautiful midnight black obi to match as well. She gathered that it had been laid there for her to wear so she stripped from her dirty school uniform and dressed in the kimono. After dressing she moved to the wardrobe. She couldn't help herself; she wanted to know what other beautiful yukatas or even kimonos it might hold. She opened it and she was delighted to see quite a few very beautiful kimonos and yukatas with matching obis. She also noticed the mirror in the door of the wardrobe so she looked herself over in it. Her yukata really did go well with her light skin and midnight black hair. But it also made her sparkling blue eyes stand out. Whoever picked this for her to wear had a great sense of fashion and making certain things stand out. But as she looked over herself she noticed that it also showed her every curve and it was made worse by the length. She hoped men she would see around the castle wouldn't notice.

She closed the wardrobe and walked to the door to exit the room, she guessed it would be guarded and she wouldn't be allowed to leave but she would try anyway. She really wanted to explore the castle. She pulled open the door and poked her head out. No guards? Hm. That was strange. She shrugged it off and exited the room closing the door. But while her back was to it, the door across the hall opened and out stepped Sesshomaru. He noticed her standing there closing the door, but he also noticed how the kimono he had picked for her showed her very curves, giving her the perfect hourglass shape, but moreover he noticed how short her kimono was, stopping up to 20 centimetres above her knees. He watched her turn around and saw how the kimono showed the size and shape of her breasts perfectly. He stopped his train of thoughts with annoyance at the fact that he had been thinking such things about his brother's wench. He focused on her face and the look of shock and fear that jumped to her face when she saw him. He watched her back up against the wall and he couldn't help but smirk.  
"Miko. I see you have woken." He stated coolly.  
"Uh...Yeh..." She said slowly. Sesshomaru smirked again which freaked Kagome out a lot. She stared up at him and he looked back down at her, his eyes cold but not so much to the 'I want to kill you' extent.  
"Do accompany me to the dojo. I would like to see your abilities put to test."  
"Uh...Okay..." Kagome said surprised at how courteous he was being. She followed him as he led the way to the dojo on the bottom floor.

When they arrived in the dojo Kagome gasped at the sight of so many weapons of all kinds, all different shapes and sizes. "Choose a weapon." Sesshomaru said walking over to a table covered in swords and choosing one that looked very much like toukijin but wasn't demonic.

Kagome walked to the table of bows, choosing a sturdy long bow she picked up a quiver of arrows and moved to Sesshomaru.  
He watched her as she walked, noticing how she walked with her feet moving in a straight line and how it made her hips sway seductively. He shook his head of such thoughts, moving to the middle of the floor. He noticed her choice of weapon, a basic choice for a miko. He looked at a target down the other end of the room, which was about 50 metres away.  
"Hit the bullseye" He said watching her stance as she lined up for the shot. She had a good stance; she knew where her centre of balance lied so she could have a stance that would give her perfect balance. She had amazing strength, to pull back the bowstring of such a stiff bow. He also noticed how she quickly filled the tip of her arrow with some of her power, making the tip glow a light pink colour. But mostly he noticed how quickly, and effortlessly she released the arrow and how it speedily shot through the air landing in the exact middle of the bullseyes before the target was reduced to ash by her powers. "Well done, Miko" He said, and he was proud because he knew that she was better with a bow and arrow than he was, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.  
"But, I did not need to see your bow skills, I have seen them already put to use in battle. Try a katana." He said after a minute of contemplation of what to do next.  
He watched as a light blush rose to Kagome's cheeks. _'What a very strange woman.'_ He thought idly as he watched her move to the table behind him to choose a sword.

_'What am I supposed to do? I've never used a sword in my life! I don't even know which one would be easier to use!'_ Kagome screamed out in her mind as she looked nervously over the table of swords. Sesshomaru's voice startled her out of her thoughts,  
"Have you ever handled a blade?" he asked coolly, calmly. Much too calmly.  
"Y-No" she replied slowly, her light blush becoming slightly darker. She suddenly felt Sesshomaru's aura come to close for comfort behind her.  
"Then we will continue this another time." He stated coolly, laying down his katana. This irritated him because now he would have to teach her, and that would be aggravating. _'If only she was a Youkai'_ he thought wearily as he turned away from her and began walking back towards the door. "Come miko, I do not have all day."  
_'Ugh! He is sooo annoying! Oh Kami! I have a name!'_ She thought in annoyance before it burst out of her.  
"I have a name you know!" She stated very loudly at Sesshomaru, making him pause and turn to her.  
"And what may I ask makes you think I care?" He stated icily. No one ever talked to him that way.  
"First you kidnap me when all I wanted to do is go home, away from InuYasha! And now you won't even call me by my name! What is it with dogs and not being able to call me by my name! Argh! It's sooo annoying! It's all wench this, wench that! Miko this, miko that! I'm sick and tired of it! I bet you don't even know my na-!"  
"Kagome" Sesshomaru said, catching her attention and stopping her rant.  
"You do know my name..." She said a crimson rising into her cheeks.  
"Yes I do." How could he not with his annoying half-breed of a brother yelloing out to her during battle. "But tell me... why is it you needed to get away from my half-breed of a brother?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
His question surprised her. He was being rather polite and well... kind to her during this visit. "We had an argument..." she said after a minute of thought.  
"About what?" He asked, moving towards her. He couldn't understand it but his want to know was not just from curiosity but from something else that he couldn't quite understand (which irritated him greatly).  
"Um...Well me, Sango and Miroku need a rest from travelling because we hadn't rested all day and InuYasha would not allow it. And well... we had an argument..." She didn't look at him but knew that he was standing directly in front of her.  
He didn't know what was coming over him, he had this strong will to comfort her, hold her and tell her that InuYasha wasn't worth her pain. He ignored this need and simply stated "My halfwit of a brother does not understand the needs of a human as much as others do."  
Kagome was confused now and she just had to ask "Why are you being so nice to me? I thought I was just your brother's wench."  
He turned away from her, heading back to the door. "You were." He left the room telling a servant outside the door to show Kagome to his private gardens when she exited the room. The servant nodded and waited by the door.

Sesshomaru was confused, not that he wanted to admit it. This girl was doing strange things to him, he felt the need to comfort her every time she was upset or angry, he felt the need to help her when she was in trouble. This aggravated him _'The woman must have casted a spell on me...'_ he thought in annoyance as he went to his study.

Kagome stayed in the dojo, not moving from her position where Sesshomaru had left her, what had he meant? Why was he being so nice to her? Then the thought hit her _'How am I supposed to find my way back to my room!'_ She thought in distress. She moved to the door of the dojo and opened it. As soon as she walked out a servant walked up to her,  
"My Lady, Lord Sesshomaru wishes that I escort you to his private gardens, that is where you shall be dining this evening." She said bowing respectively.  
"Uh... alright." Kagome said slowly. "Lead the way"  
The servant bowed again and began walking down the hall in the direction Sesshomaru had left. Kagome followed quietly until the woman came to an elegantly decorated set of double doors.

"The garden is right through these doors Miss." The servant said. "I must leave you now for servants are not allowed to enter the gardens unless ordered to and I was only told to show you here." The servant bowed again and walked off.  
Kagome blinked before going through the doors. The most beautiful sight met her eyes. A huge garden with fountains a lake with a little island in the middle reachable by a bridge. But the garden was sealed off from the rest of the world by a very large stone wall. The wall was covered in vines all around, even the castle wall that was on one side of the garden. She closed the doors behind her and walked into the garden smelling the flowers and listening to the birds. She sat on a bench near one of the fountains, smelling the aroma of the flowers around her and listening to the sounds of the birds and a waterfall nearby and just all round enjoying the view.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt a change in the air from his garden just outside his study window. He moved from his seat behind his desk and stood on the small balcony outside his large window-door. He looked down upon his huge garden and saw the miko sitting quietly and happily on one of the benches near the first fountain. He wondered why she was in there until he remembered that he decided her and him would dine in there together for dinner this evening. He thought idly to himself as he watched her 'Why am I being so nice?' but he shook the thought away as courtesy.

* * *

Dinner came and Kagome wondered across the bridge to the island in the middle of the lake which is where she was to dine, but she noticed the small table was set for two. Who could be dining with her? She wondered as she sat down upon one of the cushions.  
She waited for her mysterious guest but they never showed, a servant came across the bridge to her about half an hour after Kagome had sat down to inform her that her dinner guest whomever it may have been was being held up and would not be joining her. So she sat by herself and ate a rather lonely boring meal.  
The meal had been delicious, but it had been boring because she had no company to share it with. She thought over who her guest could have been as a servant guided her back to her room. When she entered her room she noticed a very short night gown had been set out for her and her room was lit by beautiful scented candles. She worked out that it was very late from roughly how many hours she guessed had been since nightfall (she had gotten very good at estimating how long an hour was) and discovered that it was roughly five hours since nightfall she decided it was way past her bedtime. So she changed into the nightclothes that had been set out for her and climbed into onto the futon. She rolled over and soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru lay in bed roughly five hours after nightfall. He had been disappointed at not being able to attend dinner but also at the same time relieved he didn't have to see her. He stared at the roof thinking about it for another hour before he drifted into a very light sleep.

* * *

**Miss.Neko.Youkai: **YAY! End of chapter one! who's happy? I am! That took me a while to perfect and its just about 4 000 words long! YAY!  
If you want Chapters to keep being this long. Review! I'd love you to! Even flames are ok becuase they show me how to improve.  
And if i get something in Japanese wrong dont be afraid to tell me. After all I'm not a Japanese student nor am I learning it.

See Ya Next Chapter. It should be not long away!

_Miss.Neko.Youkai_


	2. Strange Company

**Hey people! Im back with my dear friends! Kagome and Sesshomaru! With another chapter of Strange Happenings!**

**This chapter is so close to 4 000 words it's not funny! I'm only 73 words off! But I just didn't know what to write for the last 73 words! I know it looks alot longer than that, but I set it out better.**

**I've gotten 1 review so far so you need to up it up if you want me to keep posting! Thanks by the way GYY! See yas at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha and all characters from the anime/manga do not belong to me. Any servants and made up characters are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: _Strange Company_**

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window in her room. She kept her eyes closed and thought slowly waiting for her mind to register why she was lying on such a comfortable futon, and why she was lying on a futon at all. She had been in the wild with InuYasha. No doubt about it. Then the argument came back to her. Then slowly she remembered heading home. 

_'Maybe I'm home after all… But my bed isn't this soft…' _Then it dawned on her, she remembered suddenly, a pale hand closing over her mouth and another pale arm wrapping around her waist, lifting her into the air. _Sesshomaru. _She sat up abruptly looking around the beautiful room again. This was the second time she had woken up in here in surprise having forgotten what had happened. She stood up and noticed that in her haste to stand up her very short nightdress had ridden up to her waist. Lucky for her she had a pair of underwear on. She hastily pulled her dress down. Noting to speak to Sesshomaru about the choice of clothes someone was setting out for her.

She moved to the chair and picked up what she would be wearing today. It looked very lovely, it was a yukata the same as yesterday, so she hoped she wouldn't be in the dojo, but the colours were different. The yukata was a light pink colour, reminding her slightly of her miko powers, the sakura pattern on her left sleeve and the bottom of the right side was a deep pink colour. She opened the wardrobe and looked herself over. Yes the length was the same as yesterday. The yukata was exactly the same except for the colours.

As she looked herself over in the mirror she noticed how much older she looked to when she first fell through the well. _'Well it has been __three__ years'_ she thought idly brushing non existent dust from the yukata. Then she suddenly remembered it was her eighteenth birthday in two days. She groaned. She doubted Sesshomaru would let her go home or see InuYasha and the gang for her birthday. But none the less she noted in her mind to ask him about it.

* * *

Sesshomaru had just come out of his study when he glanced at the miko's door. He heard a soft groan and curiosity got the better of him. He stood just out side her door listening quietly if she had anything to say. He heard a soft mumble but thanks to his heightened senses he made out the mumble through the door. "Stupid dogs and their stupid possessive, unreasonable, arrogant, rude and icy natures." The Miko mumbled. 

He wondered whether that was for him or InuYasha. He went over it in his mind still standing outside her door, he had not been possessive of her, so that wasn't about him, He wasn't unreasonable, so that was him either, He wasn't arrogant, so that wasn't him either, he wasn't rude to her, so that definitely wasn't him and he was a _tiny _bit icy, so that was about him. So she was mostly talking about InuYasha.

* * *

Kagome had in fact been talking about both of them. InuYasha was possessive, unreasonable at times, arrogant and rude but he wasn't icy.Sesshomaru was not possessive, he was unreasonable most of the time, very arrogant, not so much rude and he was naturally icy all over.

* * *

"Stupid Sesshomaru, he couldn't just let me go home… Why the hell did he have to kidnap me? I was soooo close to have a nice week of hot showers and a comfy bed…That ma…Demon is so frustrating at times. Stupid arrogant ass." Kagome said, not as a mumble anymore but a talking rant about him.Sesshomaru stood outside her door. Glaring slightly at the door as if he was trying to burn a hole through it with his gaze. He suddenly he heard footsteps from within the room approach the door so he moved quickly so it looked like he was coming out of his study again.

* * *

Kagome pulled open the door. When she saw Sesshomaru across the hall for the second time in the last two days fear rolled up her spine, making her shiver slightly. When she saw a slight smirk grace Sesshomaru's lips she turned quickly and closed the door behind her."Good Morning Sesshomaru-sama" She said quietly while her back was turned.

* * *

He blinked in shock quickly covering the expression on his face with a look of disinterest on his face. She had never once said his name with the formality of Lord with it as well. He noticed that's how it should be but it annoyed him for some unknown reason.

"Hn" he replied, watching as she turned around. Suddenly she smiled _'Very strange woman indeed'_ He thought watching the smile widen.

"I've never seen you so surprised in my life…" She said her smile widening again, if that was even possible. How had she known he had been _somewhat_ surprised? She hadn't seen him. He glared down at her but her smile didn't fade. "So what are you doing today?" She asked idly, looking up at him.

He glanced over his shoulder into his study before looking back at her "I will be patrolling my lands" The answer was simple, straight to the point. As everything always was for Sesshomaru.

"Oh…" She said looking down, her smile fading; she had to admit she was a bit disappointed. She hadn't met anyone to talk to and without him there she would be very bored.

He watched her as she stared at the ground her joyful smile that she had worn just moments before faded, he could see that she was disappointed with his answer. He wondered idly why. "Do you wish to accompany this Sesshomaru?" the words were out of his mouth before he even noticed he had thought anything along those lines.

He watched as the smile returned and she looked up at him "Really?"

He was in for it now. It took long enough to patrol with Rin but with the Miko? "Yes"She grinned "I'd be happy to…""Hn" He replied, turning. "Come miko" It was a short command, but not a harsh one.

She immediately fell into step beside him deliberately, because to walk behind was to show submission but to walk in front was to show independence. So she simply opted to walk beside him.

They reached a small dining hall. Without leaving the west wing, which was where Kagome's room was as well as Sesshomaru's study.Kagome didn't actually know that the room across from her's was in fact Sesshomaru's study she didn't really think about it.

He led her into the dining hall, telling her to sit in the seat next to the head of the table.She guessed the head of the table was his seat but he was surprised when he sat across from her.

"Why don't you sit at the head of the table? You are after all Lord of the Western Lands" She asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at him curiously.

He looked at the seat that was the head of the table. It had been his father's seat; this was the family's dining room. No guests ever came in here but the miko was different. She sat as it was in his mother's seat. He'd never really thought about sitting at the head of the table. It had always been Inu no Taisho's seat no questions asked. And he automatically always sat in the seat her grew up sitting in.

He noticed she was still looking at him. Then he realised she was probably waiting for an answer. "It was my Father's seat" he said simply as if that would satisfy her curiosity, much to his slight annoyance, it didn't.

"But isn't Inu no Taisho dead?" She asked, staring at him.

"Yes" He replied smoothly, even though every time he thought of his father's death, a feeling of rage at InuYasha and Izayoi welled up.

"So why don't you sit in his old seat? It's not like he's here to sit in it" Kagome said, watching as the slight look of anger in his eyes suddenly died.

She was right, of course much to his annoyance, his father was not here to sit in the seat anymore. But he still couldn't bring himself to sit there. So he simply replied with a "Hn."He heard her giggle lightly and he wondered why. "What is it that you find so amusing?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"Oh…Nothing…" She replied stopping her light fit of giggles.

"Hn." Today was going to be a very long day.

Soon servants brought in a light meal for them. They both ate a bowl of soup, savouring its taste long after they had finished. They ate in silence, much to Kagome's annoyance and Sesshomaru's amusement.

…

After eating, Sesshomaru stood. "What you are wearing is inappropriate for travel. You will find a priestess garb in your room. I will retrieve you from your room soon" He said before walking off.

He didn't even understand why he was taking her with him, it was a stupid idea, she would constantly be fainting, like she had on the way to the castle while they were in the air. So there was really no point in her coming.

But she had wanted to go so he was stuck with her now.

* * *

Kagome hurried to her room, not once passing Sesshomaru or anyone else along the way. She disappeared into her room to find that Sesshomaru was right because sitting on the chair where her clothes were always laid was a priestess garb. She removed the yukata she had been wearing and laid it carefully on the bed before putting on the white haori before putting on the red hakama. 

She had just tied her hair back with a red ribbon when there came a knock on her door. "Come in" She called in a sing-song voice to her visitor.

The door opened and Sesshomaru stood in the opening not actually entering the room. "Oh Sesshomaru it's you" She said looking at him and smiling. Sesshomaru blinked, she sounded, smelt and talked like the miko but she looked rather a lot like InuYasha's dead wench.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his left arm. He looked down at the miko. When had she gotten so close?"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" She asked concern in her eyes.

_'She's worried about me'_ Sesshomaru registered in his mind. Before he replied "You were taking to long." He said simply, her hand remained on his arm, he wanted to remove it but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, much to his frustration.

"You said you'd come get me." She replied calmly, removing her hand from his arm.

He had never had anyone worry about him before except for his mother and on rare occasions his father. But they were both gone and he hadn't had someone openly care about him in a long time. That was of course if one did not include Rin.Though he did not wish to admit it, the feeling of knowing someone cares about you is not unpleasant.

He turned around "Come" He said simply exiting her room.

She hurried after him, walking once again beside him. He led her to his private gardens, where he wrapped an arm around her waist before jumping into the air.

* * *

Kagome was scared; no she wasn't scared, she was **HORRIFIED**! She clung to Sesshomaru like her life depended on it, and well it did. So she clung to him all the more, her face buried in his fur. 

"Calm down Miko" he said coolly, he had an arm around her waist yet she was still scared stiff.

He wasn't going to let her fall. A slight shaking movement against his shoulder told him she had shaken her head.

"Do you not trust me?" it was a simple question. One he shouldn't have cared either way what the answer was. But it surprised him when all he got was still silence when he felt something in his chest twist slightly. He didn't know what the feeling meant, but he would make sure to find out.

"I do trust you" She replied. He let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

These feelings he was getting seem to be increasing, but not only were they increasing themselves but they were increasing his confusion and annoyance. What was it about this Miko that intrigued him so? That caused these feelings?

"Then calm yourself, I will not let you fall" He replied soothingly.

She looked up at him. She slowly released her hold a bit, still holding onto his armour. "If you drop me I swear I'll purify your ass!"

"You'd be dead" He replied smoothly, looking ahead.

"I'd purify you before I hit the ground, stupid" She said in a huff, not even realising she had just insulted him, right in front of him.

"Miko" He growled lightly, _'No one ever insults this Sesshomaru'_ he thought glaring at her.

"What?" She said looking back him, annoyance flaring in her eyes.

"You will not insult this Sesshomaru" He replied evenly.

"Oh. Is that it? Get over it." She huffed, looking back at the scenery.

He growled, _'Get over it? This Sesshomaru will not get over it' _he thought.

She didn't look back at him until she and Sesshomaru had calmed down. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I told you we are patrolling. There is no destination, only to observe before heading back to the castle." He replied, looking at her.

"How long will this take?" She asked, still looking at him.

"Do you ever cease talking?" he asked, in slight annoyance.

"Just answer my question." She replied, she would have had her hands on her hips, but she wasn't letting go off Sesshomaru's fur, no way in hell.

"Two to three days." He replied evenly, looking forward again.

"Is that it? Wow…That's fast" She said, still looking at him.

"Hn." Was all he replied with.

She looked forward again, the scenery really was beautiful, she admired it quietly as a peaceful silence fell over them.

Maybe not so peaceful, as Sesshomaru was quietly annoyed at the fact that it was silent. Sure he had asked if she ever stopped talking but he hadn't expected her to. He shook that thought from his head, he shouldn't be annoyed at the silence, he should be pleased with the final silence.

Kagome felt a slight shaking behind her and she glanced back at Sesshomaru to him shake his head. She smiled, that's what she did when she had annoying thoughts in her head.

"What's troubling you?" She asked, turning around in his arms so she was facing him.

He looked down at her. He noticed his hand was almost on her ass, if he just inched his hand down a little. He subconsciously shook his head. "What would make you think something was wrong?" He asked her, his fingers twitching slightly.

"The fact that you shook your head twice. Most humanoid creatures shake there head to clear it of disturbing thoughts." She said matter of factly.

"Hn" She was right, much to his annoyance. He had been clearing his head of thoughts; he didn't even know he had actually shaken his head.

"What's bothering you?" She asked again, still looking at him.

Much to her annoyance, he didn't answer. _'Of course' _she slowly moved so she was facing the scenery.

The sun was setting, there were only a few rays still over the horizon, they had travelled the rest of the day almost in complete silence, with Kagome having a few one-sided conversations every now and then.

Kagome stood on Sesshomaru's magic cloud, staring happily at the horizon, watching the sun set; she had never seen such a beautiful sun set before.

Sesshomaru also was watching the sun set, his arm still around her waist, so she could see the sunset better she had moved her hands from gripping his armour to gripping his arm that was around her waist. Not that he minded that much, because in truth, he didn't.

Suddenly they began to descend, and Kagome gripped his arm tighter. He instinctly tightened his arm around her waist at her surprise.

They landed in a small clearing just as the last rays of sun disappeared under the horizon.

"You could have warned me!" She said heatedly, glaring at him.

"Hn" He said, sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. Yes he probably should have warned her, but her reaction had been somewhat amusing.

Kagome huffed before going and collecting some wood for a fire. It took a little bit to light without having a lighter to help, seeing as her stuff had been left at the well. Much to her utter annoyance.

After getting the fire lit, she sat down next to it. She was starving, but they had no food for her to eat. Because they hadn't brought any and her stuff was at the well.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked, adding the formality to the end.

The way she said his name made him wary, she probably wanted something. He didn't reply, he merely looked at her from across the small fire, the fire was rather pathetic, but he wouldn't say that.

"Sorry to bother you, but…I don't have anything to eat" She said, not looking at him.

He thought about it, yes he could last a couple of days without eating but then he remembered she couldn't. Why didn't he think of that?

He stood "Stay here, and use this if you need it." He said dropping a dagger, with a sheath by her as he walked past and out of the clearing.

There was a village near by; he would demand food from them.

* * *

Kagome sat; she picked up the dagger at her feet, unsheathing it. It pulsed lightly, it was demonic, she could feel its aura. It was more than demonic, it was alive, and it had accepted her as its wielder. _'Hm, strange…'_ She thought idly sheathing the dagger. She strapped the sheath to her waist and sat quietly. 

She listened to the sounds of the area, waiting for a twig to snap or to feel an aura or jewel shard.

None came thankfully. But she sat warily anyway, until she felt a demonic yoki coming her way. She jumped up, dagger in her hand. She saw a white blur before Sesshomaru appeared sitting in the seat he had occupied before he had left the small camp. A small bowl of rice sat at her feet, along with a couple of fish.

She sat back down, sheathing the dagger. "Thank you" She muttered preparing to cook the fish.

With the fish cooking she ate the rice, it tasted good, whoever cooked this was good at cooking.

Sesshomaru smelt the fish; it smelt good, even though he preferred fish raw. There were too many fish for her to eat by herself after she finished the bowl of rice. He thought she'd probably wrap it in something and keep for the following night.

"Would you some fish?" She asked, removing the fish from the fire.

He guessed it couldn't hurt so he nodded slowly.

She smiled as she walked over and offered him some fish.

He leaned forward and took a fish, settling back into his comfortable position against the tree as she walked away.

He watched her, as she slowly ate the fish, removing the bones and throwing them in the fire. He had the urge to smirk at her very slow progress. He himself had already eaten his fish, the bones lying in a pile beside him.

Kagome finished her fish and threw the remaining bones in the fire. _'That would have been so much faster if she had of had a knife to remove the bones with.'_ With that thought the dagger pulsed. She looked at her waist and blinked._ 'Whatever__ that was about, it was scary'_ she thought, looking at Sesshomaru. "Why did you give me the dagger?"

"To protect yourself, I can't always protect you." He said, looking back at her.

_'Did he just say that he'd protect me?'_ She thought in surprise. She slapped herself in her mind, '_H__e wouldn't have__ kidnapped me just to let me die__'_ She thought. A slight breeze blew and she shivered. It was cold and she had nothing to lie on or even warm her up. If only she had thought to bring anything with her.

He watched her shiver. If only he had thought to bring something for her to sleep on or under. "Miko" He said.

"I have a name" She muttered, looking up at him.

"Miko." He replied, looking at her still. **'Let her sleep with you'**_'  
What? Who are you? Get out of my head'  
_**'I'm you…Just different…Just let her sleep next to you. She'll freeze if you don't'** He sighed, the voice was right, unfortunately.

"What?" Kagome asked, still looking at him a slight frown on her face.

"Come here" He said, in a resigned voice.

Kagome got up slowly and moved to him, standing in front of him. "What?"

"Sit." He said, lightly patting the spot next to him.

She blinked. "What?" She asked again. _'Did he just say to sit next to him?'_ She thought. She must have heard wrong.

"Sit or freeze" He said, moving his hand that had previously pat the spot next to him into his lap.

"Oh." She sat next to him. _'He only wants me to sit next to him so I don't freeze. He must have seen me shiver'_ She thought.

He noticed she had sat with a small gap between them, that wouldn't keep her warm. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer so there was no gap. She squeaked in surprise, much to his amusement. "How do you expect to stay warm with a gap between us?" he said calmly.

"I don't know." She huffed, not looking at him. She involuntarily shivered.

_'She still shivered.'_ He thought, now what could he do to keep her warm?**'Sit her in your lap. Kami, how unintelligent could you be?'** This voice was really starting to bug him. Especially since it was always right. He lifted Kagome and placed her in between his legs.

She squeaked again. "What are you doing?"

"Do you want to freeze?" He asked, looking down at her.

She looked up at him "No, of course not, but this!?"

"This is necessary" He said simply. "Now sleep"

She sat quietly for a bit, not wanting to actually lean against him.

He frowned, if it was necessary, why wouldn't she lean against him? He pulled her back, arm around her waist to hold her back "I said sleep" He whispered in her ear.

She shivered from his breath in her ear, a blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"There is no need to be embarrassed" He said, again into her ear, again making her shiver.

She settled back, if this was how it had to be, fine. Let it be this way. She closed her eyes, soon drifting to sleep.

He watched her silently, not going to sleep.

* * *

**Another Chapter gone! Another one to come! Hope you enjoyed it! I did!**

**Seeya Next time!**

**_Miss.Neko.Youkai_**


	3. Strange Thoughts

**Hey people! Back again with another chapter of strange happenings. **

**Haha! It's got plenty of words this chapter! over 4 000!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Seeya at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Strange Thoughts

* * *

**  
Kagome rolled over gently in her sleep, her head rolling to its other side, as she obliviously lay in between Sesshomaru's legs, with her head against his chest and his arms around her. 

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, he looked down at Kagome a slightly annoyed expression lighting his features before it melded into one of cold indifference. He hadn't been sleeping, just thinking. His senses had been fully aware of everything around him, painfully aware of her smell hovering just below his nose. He decided to let her rest a bit more, after all it was still a little while until dawn. He would wake her just before it.

* * *

Kagome rolled her head, all her senses coming back to her. She didn't want to move from the warmth and softness her back was against. She didn't want to wake up to see the pale arm, with magenta stripes adorning the wrists, wrapped securely around her waist. She wanted to happily rest in peace. That was until she realised just who it was that she was to comfortably leaning against. 

Sesshomaru had noticed that she had woken; he had also noticed how she had slightly snuggled into his chest, but moreover he noticed her tense just before sitting upright, and turning looking over her shoulder glaring daggers at him. He looked at her with a look of cold indifference.

"You are awake I see" he said, pulling her back against his chest "However, if you remove yourself from this Sesshomaru you will surely freeze because it is not quite dawn and the air is still cold."

That was probably the longest thing he had ever said to her, except for his 'I despise all humans' speech when he tried to kill her the first time.

The thought made her smile, then it become a giggle, then a chuckle, then a laugh. But none the less she relaxed back into Sesshomaru as her laugh died back into a chuckle before disappearing completely.

"What is it that you find so amusing?" He asked coolly, glaring down at her.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, the glare not affecting her one bit.

_'When did that happen?'_ he thought idly, still glaring at her, waiting for her to answer.

"I was just thinking about how that was probably the most you've said to me at one time other than your droning speech about how you despise humans when we first met. Just before you tried to kill me" She said with a light giggle and a distracted sigh.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least; here was this human laughing about the amount of him talking in a memory when she could have quite possibly died. "You find that amusing?"

"Well, yes I do. I mean, it's not everyday that you hear you talking a lot and it definably isn't everyday you stand up to a taiyoukai and live to tell the tale." She said, giggling again. "I mean how many people have insulted you and have lived to tell the tale? Really?"

"Hn" Was his indifferent reply.

"I'll take that as a not many" She said leaning back and shifting to get comfortable, her eyes fluttering closed.

He stared down at her quietly, a look of cold indifference gracing his features, really, how did she know so much about him.

"And don't look at me like that" She spoke, not opening her eyes.

"Hn" He continued to look at her; maybe she wasn't so bad after all. After all her company was not... Unpleasant. _'I refuse to think such things of a human'_**'But you know they're true' **He inwardly growled, of course the voice was annoyingly true again, not that he'd admit it. "Eat" He said suddenly, his gaze shifting to a bowl of hot rice sitting at her feet.

"When did that get there?" Kagome muttered, leaning forward to retrieve the bowl and chopsticks. She instinctly leaned back after shivering from the sudden loss of warmth. "When do you think we'll get back hom-? " She blushed, "Get back to the castle?" She quickly said, covering up slight mistake. _'I almost called Sesshomaru's castle home! Home! Sesshomaru's __castle!'_

"By night fall" He knew perfectly well what she was about to say and really for some reason it didn't bother him as much as it should have. "We will leave after your meal"

* * *

Kagome held on tightly to his armour, even though he had his arm around her waist she still didn't feel quite comfortable with flying. I mean, in an airplane or something, even on InuYasha's back wasn't bad because she had something solid underneath her, but with Sesshomaru's cloud thingy ( As she called it) wasn't solid, and she felt that if she didn't hold on tight enough she'd fall right through and to her death. 

"Um… Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked after they'd been travelling for a few hours. The sun was now high in the sky, signalling the nearing of the end of their patrol.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her, in fact he didn't even look at her, but she knew he was listening. Somehow she could tell, she didn't know when this started or how it happened, she just knew.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt very wary, she only called him that when she wanted something. He listened knowing that he would more than likely say no.

"Can I go home tomorrow to see my family, 'cause it's my eighteenth birthday, I don't know if it's something special for demons but it signifies something for human beings. And my family will be very worried as well as disappointed if I'm not there for my own eighteenth?"

"No" was all he said. No explanation, no contemplation, no nothing, just a straight out 'no'.

"Why not!?" Kagome burst out, feeling suddenly very angry.

He didn't answer, but then she didn't really expect him to, after all the 'great' Sesshomaru never explains himself without good reason, much to her utter annoyance.

"Argh! You are so impossible sometimes!" She fumed loudly.

"You will refrain from yelling at this Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru answered coolly.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" She spat angrily.

Sesshomaru adjusted how he was holding her so that he was holding her with one arm by her arm over the edge of his cloud. "What am I going to do about it?" He growled "Do not test this Sesshomaru"

Kagome scrunched up her face in fear, gripping his arm with her free one. "This isn't fair! You're a youkai! I'm not!"

"I know that you are a pathetic human, which is why I'm not going to drop you at the moment. But continue to test me and I will not hesitate." He growled, pulling her back onto the cloud his arm again around her waist.

"That was soooo uncalled for" She muttered clinging to his armour, face buried in his fur.

"Hn" He replied coolly, a look of cold indifference gracing his features.

"One day you'll know what it's like to be human. Then you won't think of us as pathetic" She mumbled, looking to where they were going.

Sesshomaru looked down at the Miko, just what was she implying? That he would one day be human? _'Preposterous'_**'It's not as preposterous as you think. Don't you remember that sorceress?'**_'That sorceress was merely a __human__ trying to scare me__ as she died__ That's it'_**'Okay, don't say I didn't warn you'** Sesshomaru growled, at least the voice was wrong for once, that sorceress had just been a normal human hadn't she?

* * *

_A younger Sesshomaru walked through the forest, listening to the wind in the trees and the animals scurry past. It was night time, late at night._

_He had wanted to get out, so he had escaped the castle for a midnight walk. He didn't make a noise, each step he took in his dark brown boots as silent as if they weren't being taken at all._

_This younger Sesshomaru looked like the Sesshomaru that we recognise from today. His hair was the same; he wore the same outfit, though he was slightly shorter._

_This event had occurred before InuYasha was born, just after his father had mated with Izayoi. He had needed to get away, but his father would never allow it. He wanted to see his mother but she kept moving so as not to be tracked down._

_He kept walking, not sure exactly where he was going. But knowing that he would get there eventually._

_He heard a rustle from behind some bushes, he glanced in that direction, but there was no more movement. He hadn't sensed or smelt anyone he knew or that would trouble him._

_He heard a sob, _'A sob?' _he had thought in annoyance, just when he had been enjoying his walk he had to be disturbed by a, he smelt the air, human. how he hated humans, ever since his father had taken that human princess as his new mate, he had been devastated to find out his father had replaced mother with a human. It was a disgrace, first of for finding a new mate and second for the new mate being human. He hated his father for it, and he despised all humans._

_He heard another sob. _'Really, how idiotic can humans get? It's dangerous to be out here all alone'_ he thought slowly and quietly moving towards the sound, his curiosity getting the better of him. What he saw disgusted him. It was a human female, bleeding from wounds on her back and stomach. There was a lot of blood and he was surprised she was still conscious. He stepped into the light, so as to see her better._

_He saw her tense and look at him, blood all over her face. "Please sir, help me" she had said, he remembered it as clear as day, the look of pain that had adorned her face. He hadn't moved, not an inch since he stepped into the light. "Please sir" she repeated still looking at him._

_"Why would I the heir of the Western lands help a pathetic human?" He had said, his new look of cold indifference gracing his features._

_He had created that look and his cool manner after his mother had left, and had started to use it more often when his father had mated the human, Izayoi._

_"It doesn't matter your status, please. I might survive if you take me to the nearby village." She had whispered._

_"And get your filthy blood all over my clothes? I think not" He had turned to leave when he heard her._

_"Wait!" She had called weakly, he didn't know what it was but it made him stop and turn._

_She had taken a breath before continuing "Great Youkai, Great ningen,__One despise the other kind, the other really doesn'__t mind.__When they meet on one's special birthday,__A change will take place upon the two.__While one is blind, the other sees.__Stuck like this they will be, stuck like this forever and eternity,__Unless both are blind no more,__And realise that only in harmony can they be forever more.__With my last breath I seal your fate,__To forever more have a human as your mate."_

_He had just looked at her as she had finished the spell, a light glow around them both. After the glow dimmed the woman died. He had looked on in disgust, 'She must have been a sorceress of some kind…' he had thought as he turned and walked away._

* * *

_'Why should I avoid the Miko just because of some sorceress from more than fifty years?'_ He thought in annoyance as he looked to where they were heading. They were on their way back to the castle. Thankfully, he really didn't want to spend the night with the Miko in his arms again.

* * *

The rest of the journey had been travelled in silence. Kagome fuming silently over him not letting her go home and Sesshomaru thinking about the sorceress and how it was so obviously false.

**'If it's so false, why are you worrying about it?'**_'I'm not worrying. This Sesshomaru never worries.'_**'You worried about Rin when she was kidnapped.'** Sesshomaru didn't reply as they set down in the courtyard.

Kagome turned and looked at him as he retracted his arm from her waist.

The sun had set while they had been travelling and the last rays of sun had gone below the horizon about half an hour ago. "Um, Sesshomaru-sama?"

He turned and looked at her, but didn't answer, he guessed she was going to try and ask him to go home again, which the answer to would be the same.

"Thank you for taking me with you" She said looking at the ground.

He looked at her, shock running through his mind, but not on his face. The expression he wore was again one of cold indifference. "You may eat in the dining hall that you ate in for your morning meal before we left" He said after a moment.

"Um… About that… Can you show me where it is again?" She said a light blush rising to her cheeks.

He raised a delicate eyebrow at her, she had forgotten? He moved into the building but after a minute he turned back to see her still standing in the exact place. He didn't say anything, he just stood there looking at her.

Kagome watched him turn around and look at her. She took that as his way of saying come-on-already and quickly caught up with him, just before she was beside him he turned and kept walking. She raced to walk next to him.

* * *

They reached the dining hall in a matter of minutes, he stopped and opened the door for her, deciding that he'd join her for the meal. He walked in behind her closing the door. 

She sat in the seat she had occupied when they ate breakfast in here and Sesshomaru again sat across from her.

"You're still not sitting in Inu no Taisho's seat?" She asked, idly.

"No" he replied, after a minute, he glanced at the empty seat that was the head of the table. Was she going to pester him about this again?

"Oh ok." She said looking at him. "Sorry if I bothered you at all last night while I was asleep, I've been told that I toss and turn…" She said after a minute.

Well at least they were off the subject of his father's chair. "Hn. You only turned your head every now and then" He replied calmly as their meal was brought out.

Two bowls of rice and fish. Raw fish for Sesshomaru. She looked at his platter of fish, a look of disgust on her face "Do you eat fish raw?" She asked after a moment of looking at the platter.

"So it seems…" he said picking up his chopsticks and eating some of the rice.

Kagome was hungry, she was used to having three meals a day and sometimes more. So she also picked up her chopsticks and began eating the rice.

After finishing the rice Kagome ploughed through the chopped up and boneless pieces of fish.

Sesshomaru had finished eating completely just as she finished her rice. He waited patiently for her to finish before standing. "Miko I will es-"

"I have a name" She stated as she put down her chopsticks.

"I will escort you to your room" He said turning and walking towards the door, completely ignoring what she had said.

She glared at his back while she followed him, muttering curses in her head.

He was surprised when she had stayed walking behind him, but then he realised she was more than likely glaring at him and one quick glance over his shoulder confirmed his thoughts, _'Women… Human women'_ He thought, mentally shaking his head.

* * *

They reached her room in a couple of minutes, she walked past him and opened her door. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama, I enjoyed spending the time with while on patrol." She almost had to choke the words out of herself. Luckily it didn't sound forced. 

Sesshomaru looked at her critically, did she really mean what she said or was it just a plan to make him says she could go home tomorrow. "Hn" he replied, it was the only thing he could think of to say.

She smiled, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night Sesshomaru" She disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the back of the door for a couple of minutes.

* * *

It had been what? Five minutes since she had walked into her room? He hadn't moved at all, not even blinked. He decided that it would be smart to move. So he quickly turned and disappeared into his study.

* * *

Kagome changed into another short nightdress. It was made of a white silk, and was very pretty with its small crescent moon that adorned the bottom of the dress. She moved to her window and opened it, the light night breeze was warm against her skin. She had never been this close to her window and realised that it had a balcony. She climbed out of the window and onto the balcony. She sighed a sigh of content, it was so peaceful here. The balcony was a lot longer than just her window, it went further along the wall in one direction. There was a window about five to ten metres away (16-32 ft?). And another five to ten metres after that was another window. And just beyond that window was the end of the balcony.

* * *

She had been sitting on the balcony looking up at the almost full moon for about two hours when a dim light suddenly appeared on the inside of the open window at the farthest end of the balcony. She wondered if it was someone's room. She decided not to move in case she got in trouble for spying or in case she was heard and got in trouble for being on the balcony. The light in the farthest window slowly got brighter as whatever it was moved closer to the window. She guessed they were going to close the window but she was proved wrong when the light was set down just to the side of the window and someone climbed out of it.

She sat as silently as possible watching the person climb out of the window. By the looks of it the person was a man and by the looks of it he was more than likely a demon. She saw silver hair in the moon light and golden eyes as they settled on her.

She gasped quietly, she'd been caught out on the balcony by none other than Sesshomaru himself. She swallowed, she was probably in for it now.

He looked at her, he had not long ago come in from his study to rest for the night when he had noticed the window was open. As he moved to the window to close it and he smelt the distinct smell of the Miko wafting into his room. So he had put down the candle and climbed out onto the balcony.

And there she was. Sitting in that very short, very revealing nightdress that he had picked for her, for some reason he did not know why. He moved over to her and sat down.

She looked at him quietly, her blue eyes shining in the darkness. He was looking at her, those golden eyes piercing into her very being.

"Sorry." She muttered.

He looked at her, why was she sorry? Was it because she had disturbed him? Or because she thought she had done something wrong.

As she looked back up at him she saw the small hint of confusion in his eyes. "I meant that I was sorry for being out here. I didn't know that was your room at the other end." She looked past him to his bedroom window.

He looked at her quietly "it does not matter" he said after a moment, he quickly averted his gaze to the almost full moon. How beautiful the moon was.

She looked at the moon also and he wondered idly if she thought the same thing about the moon, not that he cared or anything. He glanced at her as she stared up at the moon and he saw on the bottom of her dress there was that familiar crescent moon shape in the same colour as was the symbol on his forehead.

Kagome glanced at him as he looked at the moon. _'He's so calm and beautiful. What? Did I just think that Sesshomaru was beautiful?'_ She mentally slapped herself for thinking such thoughts.

* * *

They sat in silence for quite a while until dawn started to approach and yet Kagome still did not feel tired, much to her surprise. She should have been exhausted. She shrugged it off. They continued to sit there, feeling the sun rise behind them. And even after the sun had risen they continued to sit there. 

Kagome stood up "Thank you Sesshomaru, that was very peaceful" She said disappearing into her room and closing the window. She pulled the curtains across so she could get changed without him peeking not that she thought he would after all she was just a human. She walked to the chair where her clothes for the day were set out. _'A miko garb?_ _I guess I'm doing something physical today instead of sitting around.'_ She thought as she dressed.

* * *

Sesshomaru disappeared back into his room, his room was much like her's but more fit for a king. It had gold lined furniture and was much bigger than her room. 

He dressed into his usual attire and left his room, he guessed he wouldn't see much of the Miko today because of last night, even though he had hoped to go down to the dojo and teach her some basic moves with a katana, how to defend and attack.

Ash he walked down the hall and approached her room, her door opened and out stepped the Miko, looking like she had the best night's sleep ever. He was surprised to say the least but he didn't let it show.

Kagome closed her door and turned around to see him, how was it that they ran into each other like that? All well she'd ponder about that later "Good morning Sesshomaru" She said happily, smiling up at him.

_'She looks happy to see me'__'Shut up fool.'_ He thought, mentally slapping himself.

She looked at him before heading off in the direction of the dining hall intending on having something to eat.

_'Where is she going?'_ He though idly as he walked after her, curiosity getting the better of him.

* * *

She walked into the dining hall and sat in her seat, waiting for him to walk in, somehow she knew he was there and had been following her. 

He walked into the dining hall after her, closing the door behind him. She had remembered her way surprisingly. He sat across from her in his seat.

"Not in Inu no Taisho's seat today either huh? That's not surprising… I guess I should have guessed that you wouldn't sit there seeing as where you're sitting now is where you have always sat." She said with a slight smile.

He looked at her, finally she was seeing some sense in why he sits where he sits.

She smiled as her meal of soup was sat in front of her, _'Mmm, it looks better than normal…'_ She thought as she picked up her spoon and began to eat.

* * *

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru finished his soup, she had finished before him today, much to her surprise. _'All well, no harm done'_ She thought. "So is there any particular reason why I'm in the traditional Miko garb?" She asked looking at him as he set down his bowl. 

_'__She's quick__'_, he thought watching her fiddle with her hair. "We will be going to the dojo today. I will be teaching you some basic moves with a katana" he informed her as he stood.

She stood and followed him as he left for the dojo.

* * *

When they got there she walked right up to the table holding the many katanas. She eyes them all before one suddenly seemed to call out to her. She picked it up and it pulsed lightly, she smiled and moved to the middle of the floor. 

He would be easy on her today seeing as it was her first time and she hadn't slept the night before. He watched her pick one of the demonic blades, it was a weak blade, seeing as he only set out the weak blades for practice in the dojo. He picked up his usual practice katana and moved to the floor with Kagome.

* * *

He had taught her some basic defensive moves and she had learnt very quickly so he ended up teaching her more advanced ones. Then he taught her basic attacks, like before she learnt very quickly so he taught her some more advanced moves. 

He had decided a little spar couldn't do too much damage. "Brace yourself, for we will be sparring for real this time, I will not be as easy on you"

She nodded moving into a basic stance. He had taught her to always keep her eyes on the enemy's eyes, that way she could see what he was going to do. She watched him carefully, her eyes locked with his as he prepared himself.

"Attack" the command was simple but she did not budge.

"You attack" Came her reply.

He blinked quickly before launching himself into an attack.

She dodged, jumping back from him. She watched him as he moved to attack again, she watched his eyes, she knew Sesshomaru for his tricks and she could see in his eyes that he was going to attack her right side, so she simply dodged to the right, because she could see in his eyes that he wasn't actually going to attack her right.

Surprise lit his eyes before he jumped back from her as she moved to attack.

He jumped at her again and she moved to dodge but she wasn't fast enough so she blocked him with her katana. It was a battle of force for a moment before she focused some of her powers into the katana.

His eyes widened for a split second before he too focused some power into his katana.

They both focused more power into their katanas until they held as much as they could. Kagome and Sesshomaru were still gazing into each other's eyes, katanas still against each other. Either of them not willing to back down. They held it a bit longer adding little bits by little bits of power into it before they were both blasted away from each other.

Kagome flew back into the wall, sliding to the floor, eyes scrunched up from the impact.

Sesshomaru tried to stop himself from crashing into the sturdy dojo wall, but the pulsating energy that was still coming from the middle of the room forbid him to move and he crashed into the wall. He slid to the floor, eyes shut.

* * *

It was about ten minutes from the blast when Kagome jumped to her feet. She noticed Sesshomaru still slumped against the wall and she guessed he hadn't woken up seeing as he had a somewhat peaceful expression on his face. She walked over to him, reaching an arm out to his shoulder. 

She saw the slight flicker of his eyes under the lids, jumping back just as his arm shot out with inhuman speed to grab her arm.

Sesshomaru jumped to his feet, he should have caught her, and he had used his demonic speed to try. He looked to where Kagome was standing, she wasn't panting or bleeding from the energy force that had slammed them both back into the walls of the dojo.

He jumped at her, planning on catching her. He saw her eyes widen before she jumped out of his reach. She had done it again, she had escaped from him when he was using his demonic speed. _'How is that possible?'_ he thought in slight confusion, just before everything went blank.

* * *

Kagome watched him crumble to the floor, she was just about to move to him to see if he was okay when she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her before everything went black.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3! are we happy! I am!**

**Uhh... The flashback is a bit dodgy and the chapter name is uncreative...**

**But hey! This is my first story!**

**See yas next chapter!**

**_Miss.Neko.Youkai_**


	4. Strange Powers Part 1

**Hey Ya'll! I'm back with chapter 4! Go me! LOL! I'm lovin the reviews people!**

**Most Unlikely Angel: Uhhh... Now you see Sesshaomru does have a reason, my thoughts at the time was that he was curious about her because she was very different from many of the other humans, she didn't fear him as much, she dared to fight against him. You know? That was what he wanted the reasons to be anyway! But I might change it to subconcious wanting her there! Muahahaha! I'm so evil! Anyway Thanks for the review!**

**Oh and I'm back at school so updating may be a little later. I'll apologise in advance, Sorry.**

**Sesshomaru: You are forgeting about me again...**

**Oh Yes! Thank you for reminding me Sesshy. I decided in this fic that Sesshomaru had both his arms, i could have cried when InuYasha cut off his arm. I was all teary and was yelling at my TV. Cause Sesshaomru is just so cool... And he's not the same without his arm... -cries-**

**Sesshomaru: ...**

**Kagome: On with the fic!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Strange Powers Part 1

* * *

Kagome was the first to wake up. She rolled over; scrunching up her eyes in pain as her stiff muscles suddenly ached. _'This hard floor is really uncomfortable to sleep on now I've slept in a really comfy bed for the last few nights…Wait hard floor?'_ She sat up suddenly, realising she was still in the dojo. She looked up to see Sesshomaru lying on the floor still, sweat beading his forehead, his face scrunched up in pain. She rushed to his side "Sesshomaru?" he didn't move. "Sesshomaru?" She repeated, worry etched all over her face. No reply. "Sesshomaru!? Sesshomaru wake up!" She yelled, shaking him slightly. 

His eyes shot open, red as blood. Kagome moved to jump back; red eyes were never a good sign with the two Inu brothers. She bent to jump back when his arm shot out and grabbed her. Before she could even blink, she was pinned to the ground underneath Sesshomaru. She was straddled by the waist, arms held over her head by his hands. Fear flashed behind her eyes for a minute, before it cleared into pure determination. "What do you think you're doing Sesshomaru!?" She yelled in his face.

He growled, being able to speak beyond his power at the moment. His eyes flashed from red to gold for a split second before flashing back to red.

Kagome gasped "Sesshomaru? I know you can't speak, and you probably don't understand me… but it's me Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you, Calm down." She spoke softly, almost whispering to try and calm him.

His eyes flashed again between colours. But red remained dominant. He growled again.

Still pinned to the floor Kagome had no way to help herself. "Sesshomaru! I don't want to hurt you! But don't force me!" He didn't move. "That's it!"

She calmed herself, calling forth her Miko powers. She shot a little of power through her arm which was being held down by one of his hands. The power came into contact with his hand, burning it slightly. He jumped back and yelped.

Kagome jumped to her feet, dodging as he tried to attack her. She pulled something out of her top that she had been keeping with her ever since she made it.

A subjugation necklace, much like InuYasha's but instead of fangs within the beads it had navy blue crescent moon beads. She closed her eyes and focused her power into getting the beads around Sesshomaru's neck. The beads shot forth before wrapping around Sesshomaru's neck (Much like how Kaede placed InuYasha's on him).

Sesshomaru stopped moving to look at the beads around his neck. He looked up, at Kagome again, a growl rumbling through his chest. He barred his fangs at her, making her jump back.

He launched at her again, claws out and ready to poison her on impact.

"Down!" Kagome yelled, causing Sesshomaru to smack head first into the floor.

Sesshomaru jumped back up as soon as the subjugation spell wore off. His eyes still blazing red, the same colour as the setting sun outside the door of the dojo.

"Down! Down!" She yelled again, Sesshomaru again head first into the floor with two loud **THUDS**!

"Sesshomaru calm down or stay face down!" Kagome yelled standing beside the face down taiyoukai.

A growl came from the taiyoukai, "Down" Kagome sighed, "I can do this all day until you calm down, I'd rather not but I will if I must"

Another growl

"Down"

Another

"Down"

Another

"Down"

After a minute a mumbled came from the slowly forming crater.

"What was that?" Kagome asked "I didn't hear you"

Growl.

"Down"

Sesshomaru waited quietly for the spell to wear off, lifting up his head "I calmed down"

"Oh… Hehe… Sorry" Kagome replied casually.

"Hn" He said standing and dusting off his haori. He eyed the crater critically. So this is what happened to InuYasha every time she said sit. _'Amusing, yes. But not when it happens to me'_

Kagome eyed him, he didn't seem too angry. _'I wonder what caused that to happen to him…'_

She turned and left the dojo. Heading back towards the castle she thought over what happened. She was sure hungry so she headed straight to the dining hall.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched her go, what had happened? He remembered reaching out for her trying to catch her… Then blackness. 

He left the dojo, following the Miko from a distance while he pondered over what had happened.

* * *

Kagome ate quietly, watching Sesshomaru; he ate slower than usual, like he was pondering something. After they had both finished their meals of rice and fish she stood, "Sesshomaru-sama, I believe I haven't bathed since arriving here, I believe I'll go have one." She said, coolly and calmly. 

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least; she was acting so distant and proper. _'I wonder why…'_**'You did attack her while you had lost control'** Sesshomaru ignored the voice, which was right again as usual.

She turned; she remembered a door leading off from her room into a chamber that held its own personal hot spring. Leaving the dining hall she walked along the halls until she came to her bedroom door. Entering her room she grabbed her nightdress of the chair and walked to the door leading to her own personal hot spring. Disappearing into the room and closing the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood from the dining table, leaving to head to his study. He had to ponder this some more. The Miko was being way to polite for it to be possible, something must really be bothering her. He walked along the halls until he reached his study door. He glanced over his shoulder to Kagome's bedroom door, before walking into his study and closing the door.

* * *

Kagome sank back into the warm water of the hot spring, bathing always did help to calm her nerves, she only wished that Sango was here to enjoy it with her. All well, there's no point in not enjoying it. She sighed a sigh of content, closing her eyes; she sank into the water up to her neck. 

"Ahhh, this is the life, a nice warm bath can wash away any problems" She mumbled.

* * *

She climbed out of the water; she'd been relaxing and washing herself for over an hour now and it was time to get out. Wrapping herself in a towel she began to dry herself. After drying she dressed into an identical night dress as the one she wore last night. 

Walking out of the bathing chamber just off her room she walked over to the window and closed it.

She settled herself in the bed and sighed, maybe tomorrow would bring some answers as to what had happened that day.

* * *

Sesshomaru left his study; he heard movements from within the Miko's room and the rustling of silk. He gathered she'd be settling herself into bed at that exact moment. 

He walked down the hall and into his room.

Removing his armour and swords from his person and laying them on a table. Dressing into thinner and more comfortable clothes he settled himself into his bed. Maybe he'd be able to figure this out in his dreams, if he could fall asleep.

Sesshomaru woke up to silence, more silence than what should have been. No wind in the trees, no shuffling of animals down in his garden below the balcony, _'How very strange'_ he thought, sitting up. He had fallen deep asleep last night, something very unusual. He ran his hand through his hair, some of it landing over his shoulder. He moved to flick it back over his shoulder, glancing down at it he stopped suddenly. _'Black tresses?'_ His hair was not black, his hair shouldn't be black. He started panicking slightly, since when did he have black hair. His mind raced through what could be happening. He remembered suddenly that InuYasha's hair would turn black when he turned human. He can't be human can he?

He looked at his hands, no claws! He rolled his tongue over his teeth, no fangs! He got up quickly and moved to his mirror inside his wardrobe, looking over himself, no markings, no claws, no fangs, black hair, brown eyes. He wanted to growl but the sound just didn't sound right in his throat.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes but the sun shone in them so she rolled over and growled, the growl sounded much more throaty and doglike than she could ever do. Wait dog-like? She sat up slowly and looked around, everything seemed to be normal. She could hear the wind in the trees, animals shuffling in the garden below her balcony. Wait she could hear all that? _'Very __strange'_ she shook the thoughts away, after all with all this focusing of her powers, her senses may have been heightened. She climbed out of bed, sniffing the sweet smell of the spring flowers in the garden. The moved to the window and climbed out onto the balcony. She moved to the railings and leaned out over the garden, "Ahhh, they smells so sweet" She muttered with a content sigh. Some silver hair fell over her shoulder, "Huh? Silver hair?" She asked herself quietly. 

She felt the hair and gave it a light tug, a small growl escaping her lips at the light tugging that came from her pulling on the hair. "It's my hair? But my hair is black" She moved back to the window and climbed back into her room. Moving to the wardrobe she opened it and looked in the mirror, claws, silver hair, gold eyes, a Prussian blue crescent moon, magenta stripes. She gasped, rolling her tongue along her teeth, fangs. _'Who do I remind me off? Wait… I look kinda like…' _She gasped _'Sesshomaru!?" _She jumped back out the window with demonicspeed. She moved faster than possible for a human to see, stopping when she reached Sesshomaru's window. "Sesshomaru?" She asked, peaking in the window, which was open.

Sesshomaru looked up over the door of the wardrobe where he had just been looking over the changes in him. He had recognised the voice of the Miko but when he looked up he saw silver tresses, golden eyes, markings, claws. "Miko?" He asked his brown eyes filled with confusion.

"Yeah… Sesshomaru? Is that really you?" She asked climbing into his room through the window.

"Hn. Yes. But we seemed to have swapped races, and looks." He replied, closing the door of the wardrobe.

Kagome gasped, he wasn't wearing a shirt, one could see the muscles moving under his flesh. "Uh. Hey, I should let you dress…" She looked down at herself and blushed; she was still wearing her very short nightdress.

He looked her up and down, she was still wearing her nightdress, it complimented her skin and matched her very well. He smirked, "It doesn't matter really… It's not like I'm revealing anything, and neither are you"

Was it just her or did he talk more when he was human? Wait if he was human then she was an Inu youkai. "Well I'd still prefer to dress more appropriately, after all you're the one who told me my school uniform was inappropriate and this is just as bad if not worse." She 'humph'ed and climbed back out the window.

Sesshomaru smirked, she was very amusing.

* * *

Kagome grumbled about stupid Sesshomaru all the way back to her room, where she climbed in and put on her yukata. It was very much like her nightdress but in more of a yukata form. It was made of white silk and had a large navy blue crescent moon at the bottom with a smaller one on the right shoulder. She climbed back out the window, not really hungry this morning. She heard some movement from Sesshomaru's room and walked slowly down to the window "Sesshomaru?" She didn't look in just in case he was dressing still. 

Sesshomaru heard her say his name "Yes Kagome?" He asked, sticking his head out of the window. "What is it? Is something bothering you?" Worry laced his voice.

"Are you worried about me?"

"Hn." He replied "No. It's not easy having my powers. Going from being human to taiyoukai is different from going from taiyoukai to human. You're not used to my powers."

"Oh" She giggled, "Maybe you could teach me…After all we don't know how long we'll be like this… Please?"

Was that a tease? He sighed "But first, I'm hungry" He said moving to his bedroom door. He hadn't said that in a while.

Kagome stared at him as he moved towards the door. "You're hungry? After all that excitement you're hungry!?" She sighed in exasperation.

He turned back and smirked "Are you coming? Or am I eating on my own?"

"Is it just me or do you talk more when you're human?" She giggled as she climbed in the window and walked over to him

"Do you have a problem with it? Should I stop?" He asked, looking down at her with a smirk.

"No…It's a nice change…" She said with a smile. Was it just her or was Sesshomaru being really nice?

Was it just him or were they getting along very well? It was a very disturbing thought but he brushed it aside as he exited the room.

Kagome followed him. "So… What are we doing after you've had breakfast?"

"I'll be heading back to my room because I think the best in there. In which case you may want to join me" He said with a smirk.

"What are you implying?" Kagome said giving him one of his own glares, hands on her hips.

_'Wow is that what I look like when I glare?'_**'Yes but usually more masculine ****and ****without you're hands on your hips…'**_'Wow I'm scary…'_**'Yeah well you can stop right there…'** Sesshomaru smirked. "Nothing, I'm implying nothing at all." He said with a light chuckle.

They walked into the dining hall and Kagome sat in her seat, Sesshomaru sat across from her.

A servant brought out to bowls of soup but Kagome wasn't feeling very hungry so she told the servant that she could eat it before waving her away. The servant had been surprised at the fact that her lord was human and his companion was a demon.

Kagome just smiled at the servant and waved them away.

Sesshomaru smirked, "You're acting like you're the Lady of the house…"

"Eh? Lady of the house? That would be your mate! That is soooo wrong…" She muttered, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"Well it couldn't be that bad, I mean imagine all the fun we'd have" he said, leaning back after he finished his soup, a smirk on his face.

Kagome stared at him in shock, heat rising in her cheeks. "That is just gross!" She squeaked.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

Kagome stared wide-eyed at him; that was the second time she had heard him chuckle, it might not have been a laugh but it was close enough.

"Close your mouth before I make good use of it" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Kagome shut her mouth but stood up quickly "You are soooo gross! I can't believe I said I prefer your human side! Argh! That is soooo gross!" With that she disappeared out the door using her demonic speed to get to her room before Sesshomaru even stood up. She slammed the door behind her and climbed out the window onto the balcony.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood from the table and walked to Kagome's door, he knocked and waited. No answer. He knocked again.

* * *

Kagome could hear him knocking from the balcony, "Go away! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" She called from the balcony.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed. He walked down the hall and into his won room, climbing out the window he walked along the balcony to where Kagome leant against the railing; eyes closed sniffing the smell of the flowers from below. He tried to sneak quietly so as not to alert her. 

"I know you're there so there is no point trying to be quiet. I thought I told you I didn't want to talk." She said, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"I know, yet I thought that you wanted to learn how to use my powers…" he said, leaning against the wall of the castle.

Her face suddenly lit up in a smile, "Really? You'll show me?"

"Yes. If you can take me down to the garden so we may begin down there." He said after a moment. How humiliating it would be to be picked up and carried by a human. _'Not that she's human anymore anyway'_

She grinned, "Okay" She walked over to him. "Hold on tight" She said, letting him decide how he would be taken down.

He looked at her; she was giving him a choice on how to get down there so it wouldn't affect his pride so much. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, his left arm around her shoulders.

She held onto his left arm. Jumping up, she jumped over the side of the balcony and landed gracefully in the garden. "Wow; that was surprisingly painless." She said with a grin as she let him go.

"Well done, that's two parts of my power you have gained almost perfect control of." He said, sitting on a nearby bench.

"How many you have?" Kagome asked staring at him.

"About Seven… Depends what you want to count…" He replied evenly, going over in his mind every power he had ever used.

"What are they?" Kagome asked sitting next to him.

"Demonic Speed, Demonic Strength, Flight, Teleportation, Moko-moko, Poison Claws, Acid Whips and Transformation." He said, marking each one of with a finger.

"What? They're going to take me forever to master…" She said with a groan.

"It may take you years to get as good as I was but judging by how well you're doing so far I believe you'll do well." He said, watching her.

She stared at him in surprise, did he just compliment her. "Um, thanks…" She said after a minute. She swallowed slowly, "Let's start then shall we?"

He nodded; she'd already mastered speed and strength which he knew by how she had run from him that morning and how she had carried him down here. So he'll start with attacks not going into flight and teleportation yet. "Okay. You've learnt two already, the basics, speed and strength. I'll teach you the acid whips"

She jumped to her feet in delight "Goodies!" She exclaimed happily.

"You need to focus…"

"Oh… Hehe… Sorry" She said after a moment.

"Okay, we'll start by teaching you the techniques behind the magic… Which consists of the wrist flicking and concentration" He began standing.

She nodded absently; she was looking at a bee that was buzzing across the garden.

"Are you paying attention?" He asked looking at her.

She jumped back to reality, "Sorry I was watching a bee over there, I could hear it buzzing and it was irritating me"

"Well ignore it. Did you hear what I said?"

She nodded.

* * *

She flicked her wrist absently, again watching the bee across the garden. 

"Kagome!?" Sesshomaru yelped jumping backwards as fast as he could (which was pretty slow now he didn't have demonic speed)

She looked back at him to see him glaring at her "What?"

"You need to look where you're aiming, you could have hit me with that?" He said with a sigh.

"With what?" She asked, he couldn't mean the whip after all she hadn't quite gotten it yet, she kept getting distracted.

He sighed in exasperation "Your whip! What else would I be talking about?"

"You mean I did it?" She asked, excited again.

"Yes" He replied after a moment. It was strange the first time she had done it was because she had been irritated by a bee.

"YES! I DID IT!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes well, do it again, this time aim." He replied smoothly, watching her. The look of concentration he saw on her face was astounding, he never thought humans could focus that much.

She focused, flicking her wrist, she was aiming for a bee that was buzzing around it circles, one that had been previously annoying her. A thin strip of acid shot from her finger, hitting the mark before she retracted it. She sighed, not sure she'd hit the bee.

Sesshomaru walked over to where the whip had hit something in mid air, he looked at the ground, a bee lie flat on its back "Tell me, were you aiming for a bee?"

She nodded, sitting on the bench.

"Well you hit it" He said walking over.

"I hit it?" She asked, looking at him.

He sat next to her "Yes."

Her eyes lit up. "YAY! I finally did something!" She said a grin gracing her features.

He smiled lightly, it was almost invisible but Kagome saw it. But she decided not to mention it, for now.

"Yes you did it…" He said, it had taken her almost three hours to do it, but that didn't matter. It's not like she had to have it done by a certain time, right?

"When are you going to teach me the next thing?" She asked, looking at him.

"How about a lesson a day? That'll take you six days all together, including today" He suggested, looking at some of the flowers in the garden.

"I like that idea." She said slicking her wrist and shooting an acid whip at a bug flying past, the bug fell to the ground. "I don't like bugs." She muttered, killing another one using the whips.

Her aim was dead on, Sesshomaru noted idly as he watched her kill numerous amounts of bugs. "Try using more than one whip at once…" He suggested, watching her hands.

She focused on creating the whips, shooting two from each hand and all of them hitting the same spot on a fountain.

"Well at least your aim is good if you can aim all of them at one thing…" he stated with a chuckle. Standing he moved to stand below the balcony. "Can you give me a lift Kagome?" He asked turning to her to see her kill another bug.

She looked over at him. Standing and moving to him she waited as he wrapped his right arm around her waist left arm around her shoulders. She held onto his left arm, "Hold on tight" She bent and jumped landing gently on the balcony. Letting him go she fixed up her yukata, brushing away non existent dust. Looking at him she noticed he was brushing non existent dust off of his clothing. She smiled, "Thanks Sesshy" She said with a grin.

"Hn, don't call me that" He said looking at her, she was grinning. A small smile graced his lips.

"AHHH! You did it again! You **smiled**!" she exclaimed, stabbing him in the chest with one of her claws.

He flinched, if she wasn't careful she'd break his skin and make him bleed, if she wasn't careful she might accidently release some poison.

She saw him flinch and quickly retracted her finger from near his chest. "Sorry, but I'm not used to you smiling" She said after a minute.

He leaned against the railings of the balcony looking out over the garden and over the wall and beyond. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked, truly, no tease no smirk.

"What? Of course it's not a bad thing! Actually I think it's spectacular." She said leaning against the railing also.

He looked at her, there was no tease, just the truth. "Really?"

"Yep" She said with a small smile. "I mean it's not everyday you see the Ice Lord of the West smile" She said with a giggle.

Sesshomaru smirked, Ice Lord huh? _'I'll show her'_ He thought, while she was too busy giggling he snuck up behind her and started to tickle her.

She stopped giggling, "Ah no don't tickle me! Ahhh-!" She burst out laughing as he continued to tickle her, She squirmed but ended up being lowered to the floor while still being tickled, "Oka-"

Laugh.

"You"

Laugh.

"Aren't"

Laugh.

"A"

Laugh.

"Ice"

Laugh.

"Lord"

Laugh.

He stopped tickling her.

She sighed as the laughs subsided. "That was cruel and unusual punishment" She muttered, standing up and brushing off her yukata.

He smirked, "I got what I wanted didn't I?"

She growled, "Yeah, but much to my embarrassment"

He was surprised by her growl, it sounded a lot like his, but more feminine, which was understandable. "No one saw you but me" he stated.

"Yes, but that's still embarrassing." She muttered, glaring at him.

He smiled, stepping forward so he was towering in front of her, about five centimetres away from each other. He looked down at her. "Yes, but it could have been worse."

She gasped and stared at him in surprise.

He smirked, stepping back again. "I have some paper work to get done, I'll see you at dinner" He said climbing back into his window and walking to his study.

* * *

She gaped after him, _'That was weird!'_ Her mind screamed as she entered her own room.

* * *

Kagome was down in the garden at their little traditional Japanese table in the garden on the little island out in the middle of the lake. She guessed that tonight her guest was Sesshomaru, the setting was soooo romantic, it would have been perfect for a date. Wait, a date? She shook the thoughts from her head. She was with Sesshomaru, this was no time for dates, but it still would have been very romantic.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out into the garden, across the bridge and sat down on his cushion across the table from Kagome. The sun had set about half an hour ago. "Evening Kagome" He said with a small smile. 

Kagome smiled "Evening Fluffy"

He twitched slightly, she was making up more names for him "Fluffy?"

"Well you did have a Fluffy thing on you're shoulder."

"But you have it down, so I should call you Fluffy" he stated smirking.

"Fine, Sesshy" She said, giving into the urge to poke her tongue out at him.

He chuckled, "That's better Fluffy"

She gaped at him, "What?"

"Close your mouth before I make good use of it." He stated with a smirk.

She closed her mouth "You called me Fluffy"

"Like you said, you have a fluffy thing on your shoulder. That doesn't just sit there, it's a part of you. It's just not connected."

"It is?"

"Yes"

"Oh" She said, "Well, what does it do?"

"It keeps you warm when you're cold, it wraps around you in protection when you're sick. It depends really on the situation…" He said calmly.

"Oh…Does it bleed?" She asked, looking at it perched on her shoulder.

"Yes"

"Cool"

He looked at her, she was amusing to no ends.

A small banquet was served, fish, boar, rice.

Kagome eyed the cooked fish, then eyes the raw. She couldn't decide between raw or cooked. _'Raw or Cooked?'_ She asked herself**'Raw'** a little voice inside her mind stated._'Who are you?'_ She asked through thoughts.**'I'm your inner beast'**_'Okay…So raw it is then…'_ She picked up a raw fish and started eating.

Sesshomaru hadn't liked the look of the raw fish, it made him feel slightly queasy, so he opted for cooked.

They shared the roasted boar and the rice between them until all the food was gone.

"Yummy!" She said with a content sigh. "That was good"

He nodded in agreement.

Kagome moved slightly away from the table, lying on the grass of the island, using her cushion for a pillow, looking at the stars. "The stars are beautiful…"

Sesshomaru joined her "Yes they are…" He agreed, they laid in silence for a while, that was before Kagome asked "How old are you Sesshomaru?"

"Me? I'm a few centuries" He replied, avoiding the question.

"How many?"

He sighed in resignation "Seven"

She raised an eyebrow "Cool"

He looked at her in surprise, most people would gasp and stare at him when he said that but she just sucked in the information and moved on. It was a relief he had to admit. "You're Eighteen right?"

"Yeah…Too bad I couldn't go see my family, I mean where I come from your eighteenth birthday is really important…" She sighed, "All well"

He had droned out when she said that ones eighteenth was special. The spell the sorceress had cast came back to mind, he sat up suddenly, causing Kagome to as well. "You're eighteenth is special?"

"Uh, Yeah… That's what I said" She replied looking at him.

How could he have not thought of it earlier. The spell is what caused this to happen. _'I hate humans'_**'Does that mean you hate yourself'**_'I hate those who are born human'_**'So…You hate Kagome?'**_'No…But she's not human'_**'She was born as one…'** Sesshomaru decided to ignore the voice, it was wrong, right?

He lay back down, deciding to worry about it while he was in bed.

Kagome lay down as well, _'What was that about?'_ She asked herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru yawned, it was hours after sunset, it was probably around midnight. He didn't want to be the first one to get up and go to bed for the night.

* * *

Kagome heard him yawn and smiled, he was tired and she knew it, she supposed she better save him seeing as he was determined to be the last one to get up and go to bed. She stood up and he did the same "Well this was lovely Sesshy, I enjoyed it. Thank you" 

"You're Welcome, it wasn't unpleasant…" He replied.

She smiled and headed back towards the castle. She got to her room and changed into an identical night dress to the one she wore the previous night and climbed out onto the balcony.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the castle and along to his room, as he walked past Kagome's room he noticed the candle was still alight for he could see it shining under the door. He smiled and walked along to his room, lighting a candle and setting it on his bedside table.

* * *

Kagome saw the light through Sesshomaru's window and stopped all movement. She didn't speak, move or anything. She sat there.

* * *

Sesshomaru dressed into a lighter hakama to wear to bed, no shirt. He climbed into bed and blew out the candle.

* * *

Kagome sighed quietly, she would wait a little while before she did anything.

* * *

Ten minutes had past and Kagome thought it safe to be able to move. She smiled lightly and flicked her wrist, a thin strand of acid sliding from her finger and hitting a bug nearby.

* * *

He hadn't fallen asleep and he could see a green glow every now and then from the balcony and could hear a slight sizzling sound as the bugs were hit. He smiled, she was amusing he would admit. He slowly climbed out of bed and waited to make sure she wasn't paying attention before quietly climbing out the window and walking towards her. 

"I thought you were tired Sesshy" She said as he sat next to her, she had known he was coming even before he climbed out the window.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked with a small smile.

"You yawned…" She answered.

"Oh… Well Yes… I am quite tired."

"Then sleep…" She replied, looking at him, zapping a bug with her whip as she watched him.

"I see you are getting better at using your whip."

"Don't avoid the subject Sesshy, but thank you. You should sleep if you're tired" She said.

"How can I sleep with a constant glow coming from out here and a sizzling noise as you fry those bugs" He stated.

She smiled "Sorry, I'll stop as long as you promise to sleep"

"I'll try if you try…"

"Deal" She said with a grin. She stood up.

He stood and looked at her.

"Good Night Sesshy" She said with a smile as she climbed in her window.

He smiled "Good Night Kagome" He said turning and walking to his window before climbing in and settling back into bed, sleep claiming him within a matter of minutes.

* * *

Kagome tried and tried to sleep, but it just didn't want to claim her. So she lay there staring at the ceiling before she closed her eyes and just lay there peacefully.

* * *

**There's chapter four! If you have any ideas you'd like to share just tell me in a review or something. I'm thing whether or not the rest of the powers that Kagome must learn should all be in the next chapter or not. Give me your thoughts. Oh and tell me if you want me to speed up the relationship between them or not.**

**Anyways! Seeya's next time!**

**_Miss.Neko.Youkai_**


	5. Strange Run

**Okay i know last chapter was labelled as a part 1 chapter, and it still is a part 1 chapter but part 2 of the chapter is up next so yeah... I had the brilliant idea to do this chapter and i just wanted to do it right now!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Strange Run

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes as soon as she noticed the sun start to rise from behind her eyelids. She sat up slowly and climbed out of her bed. She walked to her wardrobe and dressed into clothes much like Sesshomaru's normal clothes. She smiled at herself. 

Moving to the window she climbed out gracefully, probably with more grace than she had ever before. She didn't notice though.

She leaned on the railings, watching the garden as the sun rose and hit all the flowers. She flicked her wrist, a long, slender whip shooting from it and sizzling a fly. She watched it with sharp eyes as it fell to the garden below. She admired the flowers, sniffing every now and then, recognising the scents of every individual flower in the garden.

* * *

An couple of hours had passed before she had completed her task of identifying every kind of flower. The sun was highish, symbolizing around 9am. She smiled how lovely it was this morning. Her pointed ears twitched ever so slightly at the sound of movement from Sesshomaru's room.

* * *

Sesshomaru rolled over in the bed, blocking the sun from his eyes _'Why does this always happen to me? Ever since I started sleeping…'_ He opened his eyes and rubbed them of sleep. Sitting up ever so slowly he looked around. _'Nothing out of the ordinary…Good…'_ He checked his hair, still they were black tresses. He shrugged idly and climbed out of his bed. He moved to a room branching off from his bedroom, walking in and closing the door he began preparing to bathe in the hot spring.

* * *

Kagome smiled, he must have gone to bathe she concluded as she climbed slowly in his window so as not to alert the prince in the room just beyond the one she now entered. She crept slowly to a dresser that had his weapons on it. She picked up Tenseiga slowly, feeling its light weight. She studied it carefully before placing it back. She eyed Toukijin, feeling its demonic aura swirl around it.

She carefully picked it up, its demonic aura swirled out and around her, the blade pulsed under her grip and something bombarded her mind. She struggled to keep control of her mind as the sword tried to control her, she was loosing, oh she wished she hadn't picked it up. She was gaining; maybe she could over power it?

After a few more moments the blade settled, accepting her as its wielder. _'Don't worry Toukijin, you'll be back with Sesshomaru soon…'_ She thought idly, moving towards the window as she heard movement from the bathing chamber.

She climbed out the window, Toukijin still in hand. She climbed back in her window and walked hurriedly through the castle, today she was doing what she wanted. She just hoped he would still teach her his powers when she came back.

Somehow she had managed to find her way out the castle and down along the path leading to the opening gates, off course she didn't know how to fly yet so she couldn't just fly out.

She walked up to the gate and was surprised when the guards bowed and opened the gates. She walked through, inclining her head to them. As soon as she was through and the guards had shut the gate she had put the sword into her obi and shot off into the distance.

* * *

Sesshomaru had relaxed while bathing. He stepped into his bedroom, not noticing his missing weapon. He had dressed into a black outfit, much like a Miko's outfit but more male-ish. He walked towards the window and peeked out, no Kagome.

He walked to the dining hall, no Kagome.

He walked to the dojo, no Kagome.

He walked to his study, no Kagome.

He walked into her room, no Kagome.

He walked to the garden, no Kagome.

He looked everywhere, no Kagome.

He walked back to his room and sighed, sitting on his bed. That's when he looked at his dresser, that's when he noticed that Toukijin was gone. He jumped to his feet; he hadn't held Toukijin since he had become human because he knew it would overpower him. She couldn't have taken it could she?

She couldn't have left, could she?

Anger boiled in his chest, he had been so kind to her, had begun teaching her his powers, and she had stolen his sword and left, with all his powers.

He stormed down the halls to the dojo and picked up a sword. He moved to the front gates and walked out of his castle grounds.

He knew very well that it would be difficult to find her.

So he headed in the direction of InuYasha, hoping she had gone running to his brother.

* * *

Kagome was running, not to InuYasha, not back to the castle. In fact she was running to the Eastern lands. The lands that she knew Kouga controlled.

Why she was looking for Kouga? She wasn't sure.

She jumped up the mountain and zipped into the area that was guarded and protected by the wolf demons and the wolves. She stopped in the middle of everyone when she noticed they had all sensed her power. _'Damn, I hoped to get in undetected…'_

She watched with sharp eyes as one wolf demon disappeared into the cave that was Kouga's home.

The other wolves surrounded her and she eyed them with a bored look.

She soon noticed Kouga's aura walking out of the cave, he looked at her and gasped. "What? Sessho- No! You're not Sesshomaru. Kagome?!"

She looked at him boredly, "Hey Kouga, Nice to see you too…" She said sarcastically.

He grinned suddenly, rushing towards her "Kagome, I knew you'd come to me over that mutt InuYasha." He said kissing her hand gently.

She sighed, "Oh Kouga, haven't I told you that I'm not your woman?"

"Yeah, But You'll change your mind…" He said with a charming smile. "If it's not my charms that bring you here, what is it?"

"Sesshomaru… I need a few days away from him and I thought you'd be the last person he'd think of."

"Since when have you been anywhere near Sesshomaru?" He asked suddenly, feeling very protective.

"Why don't we talk in private, I really don't want everyone to know…"

He nodded, thinking it odd and feeling extremely protective of _his_ Kagome.

They walked silently into his cave.

* * *

Sesshomaru was thinking something along the lines of, _'This is going to take me forever…Argh! I wish I had my powers…'_

First village he reached he hitch a ride on someone's cart to the next village; he did this a few times, until he was at the village closest to the one near the well.

He walked the rest of the way, it was a slow tedious journey, it was nightfall by the time he arrived, he was tired and sore, a new experience for him he was sure.

He was blocked entrance by a few villagers. As soon as he said he was looking for InuYasha, he was granted entrance much to his surprise. A villager showed him the way to Kaede's hut. Where the villagers soon left his side and he knocked gently on the door.

"There's someone at the door Old Hag…" InuYasha's voice came from within.

A muffled reply came before the door was opened and there stood InuYasha, still shorter than Sesshomaru even in this form.

"What? Who are you? Wait? Is that you?" He tensed his hand on Tetsusaiga before continuing "Sesshomaru?"

"Indeed little Brother, is it that much of a surprise you would see me?"

"Yes in fact, it is…" He growled "What do you want? And why on Earth are you human?!" He said loudly.

_'How is it InuYasha can be so loud without actually yelling?'_ Sesshomaru thought tiredly, he was in no mood to argue.

Sango and Miroku appeared behind InuYasha, they whispered something Sesshomaru didn't quite catch.

"InuYasha, I'm not here to fight you, I'm tired. Let me in" He said slowly, after careful thought.

Two small gasps were heard behind InuYasha from Sango and Miroku. InuYasha growled before stepping aside.

Sesshomaru entered the small hut, there was food on the fire, and there were people sitting around it. Which were Kaede, the old Miko. Shippo, the young kitsune. Sango, the taijiya. Miroku, the houshi, and of course, InuYasha.

Sango and Miroku returned to their seats, always ready in case a fight sprung up. Shippo cowered in Sango's arms and InuYasha seated himself back down across the fire from the door. Kaede was preparing the food; she offered some to Sesshomaru who gladly accepted, much to the surprise of everyone.

After eating, silence filled the small hut before it was suddenly disturbed by an outburst from InuYasha. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru, if it's not to fight then what is it you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from _you_" Sesshomaru replied coldly. "I wish to speak to the young Miko who travels with you"

"Huh? Kagome?! What do you want with her? Why are you human?" He asked.

"Why I am human is none of your concern, what I want with the Miko, is none of your concern. Where is she?" He replied he wanted answers and now.

"She went home a few days ago. So leave." InuYasha said, shooting a glare at Sesshomaru.

_'She went home? A few days ago… No she had been with him, InuYasha hadn't worked out that he had taken her. Then where is she…?'_ He thought, staring at the ground.

The room was silent; all of them were watching Sesshomaru. He suddenly looked up at the old Miko, "Is there possibly somewhere I can stay for the night in the village?" He really didn't want to stay but he had no choice.

Kaede gave it some thought. He could stay with them but she doubted that he would want to be anywhere near his brother. "There may be an abandoned hut you can sleep in, just on the outskirts of the village." She said remembering the family that had moved away from the village that had previously owned the hut.

"That would be useful… Might I be shown the way?"

Kaede nodded and stood, moving towards the door. Sesshomaru stood also. As did InuYasha.

Sesshomaru looked at his little brother, "I won't let you go out with _him_ alone Old Hag… I'm coming too" InuYasha said gruffly.

Kaede shrugged and headed out of the hut, Sesshomaru and InuYasha in tow.

* * *

Kagome had finished telling Kouga what had happened a few hours ago. Then she had eaten some raw fish, before being shown to some hot springs to bathe.

She had of course made sure that no men were anywhere within the area. A few female wolf youkai were bathing in nearby hot springs also.

Kagome could hear them talking about her and Kouga, causing a slight growl to rumble in her chest. She suddenly saw movement in the corner of her eyes, panic suddenly striking her. She ducked into the water so as not to be seen by anyone watching her.

A young wolf demoness walked out of the bushes, he eyes landed on Kagome and she quickly apologised, turning to leave.

"Wait…" Kagome called out, the demoness paused, "You don't have to leave, I won't harm you." Kagome finished, watching the demoness relax and turn.

"Thank you Miss." The demoness said, stripping and sinking into the hot spring.

"Please, call me Kagome…" Kagome said with a smile. The demoness smiled in return.

"My name is Kaelin" (pronounced Kay-Lin) Kaelin said, smiling warmly.

"That's a lovely name…" Kagome said with a smile.

They talked to one another as they relaxed; they both got out eventually as good friends. They had just clicked as friends, something that happened regularly to Kagome, sometimes she wondered why but she never dwelled on it.

They dressed and walked back to the rest of the youkai. Kagome wished goodnight to Kaelin as Kaelin moved to join her friends. Kagome was beckoned into the cave by Kouga.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked once they were inside.

"You can sleep in here if you want, I'll sleep outside…" He said after a moment of thought.

"Thank you Kouga that would be lovely." She said with a smile.

Kouga kissed her hand gently before exiting the cave.

Kagome settled down on the small mound of well, furs and such that made up Kouga's bed and closed her eyes, slipping to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru returned the goodnight Kaede gave him as her and InuYasha turned and walked away.

He sighed and walked into the abandoned hut and settled down on the abandoned futon for a hopefully good night sleep.

* * *

_**-**__**Kagome's**__** Dream-**_

_Kagome was in pain, a pain unlike any other, it came from everywhere, she felt like she was being stabbed with a very blunt sword over and __over again. She didn't think she was bleeding, so she wasn't being stabbed. She opened her eyes. It was dark. She knew her vision was blurry from the pain, she struggled to look around. There was a light, over somewhere to her right. She began to slowly pull herself over to the spot, as she got closer she noticed it was a body, a sleeping body. They were sleeping, black hair fell from their head and they were wearing a black outfit. As she got closer she saw a v__ery well sculpted face, a well built __body that could belong to none other than Sesshomaru._

_She crawled closer, "Sessho-" the words died on her lips as the pain grew. She whimpered in pain._

_He had his eyes closed tight and sweat rolled down his brow._

_"Sesshomaru" She forced the words. "Sesshomaru, wake up…" She whispered. She watched him twitch in pain._

_She sobbed, a tear rolling down her cheek, dripping down and landing lightly on his cheek._

_She saw through __tear__y eyes tears welling up in his own eyes, rolling down his cheek. Was he crying in pain? Was he crying for himself? Or was he crying for her?_

_**-End Dream-

* * *

**__**-Sesshomaru's Dream-**_

_Sesshomaru was lying on the floor, he was in pain, serious pain. A pain he had never experienced before. He wanted to open his __eyes;__ he wanted to break free from the pain. But he couldn't he could feel the sweat rolling down his brow._

_He idly heard something moving towards him, he noticed he was suddenly hoping they would bring a swift and painless end for him._

_"Sessho-" He heard the female say. __He heard a whimper of pain._

_Another drop of sweat rolling down his brow._

_"Sesshomaru" The woman was forcing her words he noticed idly through his pain. "Sesshomaru, wake up…" The woman whispered. He twitched in pain._

_He knew that __voice that__ was Kagome calling for him._

_He heard her sob, and a drop of something hit his cheek. He could smell salt, __a tear._

_She was crying for him and he could do nothing._

_He felt the tears well up in his eyes, rolling down his cheek as he cried, for her pain, for his, for her sadness, for his want to cheer her up._

_**-End Dream-

* * *

**_Kagome sat up suddenly, she was crying, she could smell the salt, she could hear her sobs. 

She heard footsteps approaching. "Kagome?" Kouga called quietly through the dark.

"Yeah?" Kagome sobbed, she was crying, because of her dream, she had been crying…for Sesshomaru. Had he cried for her too?

"Are you okay?" He asked he saw her shake her head and he sat down beside her. As soon as he did she hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest. He hugged her back lightly; he had heard her yell out to Sesshomaru. He wanted to know why but he wasn't going to push it with his woman in this state. He growled this was all Sesshomaru's fault. Sesshomaru would pay for upsetting _his_ woman.

He patted Kagome on the back quietly as she sobbed.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up suddenly, he noticed he was sweating and there was a different liquid falling from his eyes. He reached up and captured a drop on his finger, lifting it to his nose he smelt the light tinge of salt, he was crying.

He had cried in his dream, no it wasn't a dream… It was nightmare.

He had been in pain, a huge pain. He had heard Kagome, had felt her tears, and he had cried, for her and himself.

He lifted himself from the bed and walked outside the abandoned hut, sword at his hip. He thought over where Kagome could be she hadn't gone home surely.

So he thought over who her friends were in this era, and suddenly the Eastern Lord popped into his mind, the naïve wolf youkai. Kouga. Maybe she had gone to him?

He headed in that general direction, the sun was far from rising but he was no longer tired so he was going to continue his search, he would find Kagome, he only hoped she was alright.

* * *

Kagome had cried for hours, sitting there in Kouga's arms, tears now stained his clothes and armour. He did not mind though, Kagome had seeked comfort from him and that made him happy, but at the same time sad for Kagome.

Kagome lifted her head slowly, her eyes were slightly puffy and red but it was still beautiful in Kouga's eyes. He smiled reassuringly at her and she smiled back at him.

* * *

Thoughts drifted through her head as she bathed, sunrise was still a couple of hours away.

Was Sesshomaru alright?

Had he cried for her?

What was the dream about?

Why had she cried for him?

And more importantly, What were her feelings for him?

She kept seeing images of him in pain every time she closed her eyes, so she tried to think of other things. It wasn't working very well.

* * *

He walked east; well he hoped it was east. He was nearing a village.

Lucky for him, when he reached the village he gained transport that was going east, not stopping anywhere along the way. He was relieved, so he sat on the back of the person's cart and waited; he slept little even though he was tired.

* * *

The sun had risen high in the sky when Sesshomaru realised they had crossed the border between his territory and Kouga's, he frowned. Where abouts did the lord live, he knew it wasn't a castle or anything fancy. So where? And was she with him?

* * *

Kagome was sitting with some of the other demoness. She found out that nearly all of them were only with the tribe because of their mates and the tribe had been an all male tribe.

Kaelin on the other hand was there because she had a brother there.

* * *

Sesshomaru was dropped off in a village surprisingly not far from the mountains that were Kouga's domain. He had asked the owner of the cart he had been riding in where Kouga lived and fortunately the cart had been passing through the nearby village.

Lucky for Sesshomaru at this exact moment, the village was a human village.

It was sunset when he began his trek up the mountains.

* * *

Kagome wasn't tired, she didn't need to bathe. She had eaten, she had nothing to do.

Kouga didn't want her to do any work around the tribe, much to her disappointment.

So Kagome had removed herself from the tribe and was now positioned on the top of a flat-topped hill.

She had Toukijin in hand and was staring at her target, a long stick she had stabbed ungracefully into the ground.

She practiced using Toukijin's power, mixed with her own yoki.

* * *

Sesshomaru could somehow feel a powerful aura nearby. He was trekking up a grassy hill when he felt a pulse of energy come from the top. That energy felt oddly familiar to him. He moved towards the aura and was shocked when he saw the light of Toukijin's blast shoot in a direction away from him. The wielder of _his_ sword spun as soon as the attack died away "Sesshomaru"

_'Kagome!?'_ he thought in surprise, she had gained control of Toukijin and was using its power. Anger flared in him. She had stolen _his_ sword.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he frowned and she could see the anger in his eyes, she was in for it now. She watched his eyes flash between colours. She frowned in confusion, he wasn't demon, his eyes had flashed red I'm sure.

Sesshomaru felt betrayed, he had cared for her, fed her, protected her, been kind to her, given her everything she needed and she stolen from him and fled his castle.

Kagome continued to look at him, worry beginning to etch onto her face "Sesshomaru?"

"_Kagome_" He spat out her name making it sound worse than anything he had called her before, making it sound like the word was poison on his lips.

"Listen Sesshomaru…" She began.

"I don't _need_ to listen. It's perfectly clear why you did it." He said a look of betrayal and hurt in his eyes.

"No Sesshomaru. Listen! I don't hate you! I didn't…" She faltered; she couldn't say she hadn't wanted to leave.

"You didn't _what_?" He asked, anger leaking I into his tone.

"I didn't mean to upset you…" She said.

He looked at her. He had gradually moved forward during their argument. He was now standing right in front of her. He could see the regret in her eyes. He softened, he was only really angry because he had been worried. Should he tell her of his dream? Should he tell her he had been worried?

Before he made up his mind he had already moved much to his surprise he had pulled her into a tight hug. "I was worried" He whispered into her hair.

She gasped, he was hugging her! _'Wait…He had been worried for __me__!?'_ She smiled, lightly hugging him back. "I was worried about you too." She whispered in return.

He smiled subconsciously; she had been worried for him. Wait… Why was she worried? "I can protect myself…" he muttered quickly stepping back suddenly noticing their position.

"You could, How do you know you could still protect yourself against demons. You're not as powerful as them anymore remember. And I can protect myself too; remember I have your powers and Toukijin…" She said, huffing.

He chuckled, before he frowned, "You stole Toukijin…." He muttered.

She smiled weakly, "Sorry. Why were you worried for me if I can protect myself?" She said quickly changing the subject.

"I had a…" He faltered; should he tell her? "I had a nightmare…" He finished his sentence quickly.

She remembered the nightmare she had had. Did he have it too?

"What happened?" She said after a minute of thought.

"I'll tell you if we can return to my castle." He said, a yawn reaching his lips. He let it go.

Kagome giggled and he felt the heat rising to his cheeks. That was the first time in a very long time he had yawned.

_'Did he just blush?'_ Kagome thought, giggling even more at the thought.

"Okay…We'll go back to the castle…" She said with a smile. "As soon as you teach me to fly…" She said after a second.

"Fine…" He said in resignation.

* * *

After an hour of teaching her to fly they had headed back to the area that Kouga and his tribe inhabited.

"Kouga" Kagome said quietly as she entered the area.

Kouga looked up at her voice, "Kagome? What is it…?" He suddenly noticed Sesshomaru and growled, taking Kagome in his arms.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked in anger, holding Kagome close to his chest.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kouga, and then he looked to Kagome who had a slightly annoyed and bored look on her face, as though this had happened many times before.

"I am merely here to regain what is mine." Sesshomaru replied coolly, not even caring that in his state Kouga could probably wound him.

"What? What's yours?" Kouga asked in shock, what could he have that was Sesshomaru's?

"What's mine? You have your arms wrapped around it…" Sesshomaru replied coolly, a bored expression gracing his features.

"Kagome…? What!? She's _MINE_!" Kouga snapped, "She's _my_ woman"

Kagome glowered; she was no one's woman. She placed a hand on Kouga's arm, a sly smile gracing her lips.

Sesshomaru and Kouga both looked at her in surprise. Sesshomaru growled she was actually touching this sad excuse for a lord willingly?

He then noticed her sly smile.

Kagome smiled sweetly, her hand glowing as she extended her whip a little bit so it just sliced a cut in his arm.

Kouga let her go and jumped back in surprise "What are you doing Kagome?" He asked desperately.

"I've told you Kouga and now I'm telling you Sesshomaru… I am _no one's_ woman!" She said determinedly, glaring at both men as they looked at her in surprise.

"Got it?" She asked, hands on her hips.

Kouga grinned charmingly, "Got it, But that'll change soon enough! And then you'll be _my_ woman."

Kagome groaned and looked at Sesshomaru waiting for his answer. He nodded that he understood and she smiled. "Okay! Sorry Kouga but I have to go back to the castle with Sesshomaru… I'll visit again! I promise!"

Kouga's grin widened, "Okay, but don't bring either of the mutts"

Kagome frowned at the statement but otherwise ignored it. She walked away from the men, saying goodbye to all her new friends, both men and woman.

After saying a quick goodbye she returned to Sesshomaru's side "Cya Kouga"

"Bye Kagome…" Kouga said with a huff.

Kagome giggled, walking away from the area until they were somewhere where she could focus without disturbance.

"Grab Hold…" Kagome said boredly.

Sesshomaru muttered something about how dishonourable it was for him to need help travelling and Kagome heard it and ignored it.

He eventually wrapped an arm around her waist, she held tightly to his arm before focusing and creating the cloud underneath them, lifting them into the air and flying off.

* * *

They were flying! Kagome was so excited; it had only taken her an hour to learn how to fly.

Sesshomaru watched her; she had one of her excited looks plastered onto her face. He smiled ever so slightly, in fact he couldn't really call it a smile, it was more a twitch of the lips.

Kagome grinned excitedly, she could see the castle, they had only being flying for what? Two hours? She had this speed thing down pat.

* * *

He had to admit, it was a graceful landing. Too graceful for someone that had only just learnt to fly. He brushed the thought away; she was looking up at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, thinking that this couldn't be good.

"Now what are we going to do?" She asked suddenly. "Can you teach me my skill for the day?"

"I already have…" He said.

"Huh?"

"I taught you to fly" he replied smoothly.

"But Sesshy…" She whined.

"The deal was one skill a day"

"But you didn't teach me one yesterday!" She thought suddenly.

"That was your own fault for removing yourself from the castle without telling me." He replied coolly.

She pouted, he had to admit, it was a very cute sight.

_'Wait… Cute?'_**'Yep, you thought it yourself, she's cute…'**_'Not you again…'_ he thought in exasperation.

Fortunately for him, the voice didn't talk back this time.

He looked up at the sky; it was dark, very dark. He hadn't eaten all day. Yet surprisingly he wasn't hungry. That's when he noticed how tired he was, a huge yawn escaped his lips and Kagome startled to giggle.

"I guess you're tired Sesshy, well it is _really_ late. For a human anyway." She walked inside the castle, Sesshomaru following in tow. She disappeared into her room and he walked down the hall to his.

* * *

Kagome wasn't asleep, oh no. She wasn't asleep. How could one sleep with this weather? Lightning flashed again outside followed by a huge rumble of thunder.

Kagome whimpered, usually during thunderstorms she had someone to hug up against. Even inside a huge castle, protected from the rain and lightning she still felt all alone and unprotected. She climbed out of her bed and to the window.

Opening the window she hurriedly climbed out into the rain and down the balcony to Sesshomaru's window, she hovered outside the window.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the storm raging outside his window.

* * *

_**-Sesshomaru's dream-**_

_Sesshomaru was feeling fine, but rain was splattering him, he stood up slowly from his crouching position, he heard a whimper through the rain. He realised he was standing near a wall with a window in it. The area looked familiar but he couldn't possibly tell where it was in the rain, a flash of lightning and he saw a woman standing there._

_She was drenched, standing outside the window, hesitantly looking in to the depth of the dry world beyond._

_He walked up b__ehind her; she had silver hair and was wearing a ridiculously short nightdress. She looked familiar._

_Another whimper came from the woman; he recognised that sound from someone._

_"Kagome?" He whispered, she jumped and turned a hand holding her chest. He must have scared the daylights out of her._

_She stared at the space where he stood in confusion, a loud whimper of fear escaping her lips._

_**-End dream-

* * *

**_Kagome stared at the space in front of her, she had heard her name whispered behind her, it had sounded like Sesshomaru but when she had turned around he hadn't been there. She whimpered loudly.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat up; he had heard a whimper outside his window, a whimper that sounded suspiciously like the one he had heard in his dream.

He moved to his window and opened it, and there was standing Kagome, drenched and looking in the direction away from the window, just like she had been in his dream, had he been having a vision? Watching over her in his sleep?

Kagome spun around, her hair whipping out and hitting him in the face, his face now stinging coldly from the water he said quickly "Get inside fool, what are you doing out in the rain"

She hurriedly complied with his wishes, climbing in his window as he moved out of the way.

He closed the window behind her turning and watching her standing there dripping water all over his floor and shivering.

A flash of lightning lit up his face, illuminating her back, a loud rumbled of thunder followed and Kagome latched herself onto him. He sighed, she was scared of storms? Of course.

"You're drenched, you're dripping water all over my flower and you're soaking me." He stated looking down at her.

She lifted fearful eyes to his face, a flash of lightning suddenly illuminating it. He looked so ethereal, so untouchable, and here she was latching onto him in fear of, not him, but the weather. "Can I sleep in here with you?" She asked suddenly, hoping and fear filling her voice.

He looked down at her in surprise, she was looking for comfort, protection against the storm, she was asking him to share his bed with her, to comfort her and all he wanted to do was say he would always protect her, always comfort her.

"Yes… But first you must change into something dry…" He stated, prying her off him he lead her to his walk in wardrobe, nothing on the woman's side would work so he went to his side. Pulling out one of his haori he threw it to her, "Change into that…" He turned so as to give her privacy while he chose out something dry for himself.

She dressed quickly, prying off her wet clothing and dropping it on the floor nearby. After dressing she tapped him on the shoulder and he handed her a cloth to dry her hair with. "I'll be back shortly…" With that he disappeared into his bathing chamber changing quickly into another pair of loos pants, not wearing a shirt.

* * *

Kagome dried her hair and sat on his bed, it was much comfier that her's! Sesshomaru walked back into the room a minute later, not wearing a shirt. She looked at his chest as it was illuminated by another flash of lightning. Thunder rumbled outside and Kagome whimpered again. Sesshomaru was by her side at that moment and was blocking her view to the window. "Lay down…" He muttered, climbing back into his bed.

She slowly climbed in the bed too, closing her eyes as another flash of lightning lit up the room, a rumble of thunder following, she whimpered.

He pulled her to his chest, arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight and protecting her from the storm.

It was that night that Sesshomaru realised he felt something for the girl that lay in his arms.

* * *

**Uhh... I hope you liked the chapter, i was a little worried that it didn't turn out well. It's got roughly the same amount of words as all my other chapters do. I like my little storm bit, i love making people scared of storms! Muhahaha! It's not something to laugh at being scared of thunder, im scared of it too.**

**Cyas next Chapter!!**

**_Miss.Neko.Youkai_**


	6. Strange Powers Part 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. School is intruding on my life again and my class are all a bunch or dicks...**

**School sucks.**

**Most Unlikely Angel: I'm so glad you reviewed again, you're the only person to review more than once.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha... Too bad though... Sesshomaru is such a sexy man! lol!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Strange Powers Part II

* * *

Sesshomaru heard a mutter; he glanced down at the demoness hugged to his chest. He smiled slightly, a slight twitch of the lips.

She was beautiful he must admit, but she was beautiful as a human too. He had always noted but had tried to ignore the fact, he knew all the signs had been there, the want for her to smile, the want to protect her. The feelings had been developing in him and he was devastated at the thought that he held feelings for a creature that was naturally human, though he had feelings for Rin too.

_'No… This feeling is different…'_ He noted silently. He was glad the voice in his head didn't speak up at that particular comment.

He felt Kagome stir in his arms, turning slightly and snuggling into his chest.

Kagome was sleeping peacefully, she hadn't had a slept like that in a while, but then again she hadn't slept in a while. She rolled over and snuggled into her pillow, she felt the grip around her tighten, _'Wait a second… Pillows don't move; they don't have heartbeats…'_ The thought had hit her suddenly; she blinked open one eye, that particular eye coming face to face with a _very_ muscular chest; that was _**BARE!**_

She sat up suddenly, but she didn't get far as the grip around her tightened and she was pulled back against that _very_ muscular chest. She squeaked at the impact, even though it didn't hurt, she didn't particularly like being face-planted into someone else's chest. She muttered something into his chest.

Sesshomaru didn't understand a word Kagome had just said, she had muttered into his chest which he had unceremoniously just made her face-plant into. "You'll have to speak up. I couldn't understand you're muttering..." He smirked as she stiffened, noting who the voice was.

_'Eh? Sesshomaru?'_ She squeaked and tried again to remove herself from his grip, which resulted in her again being face-planted into his chest; she frowned and repositioned herself so she was lying with her face to the ceiling. She repeated what she had muttered into his chest "This is… Unusual…"

"Indeed, but you were the one that suggested sleeping with me…" He replied evenly, a smirk gracing his lips.

_'Ewww! That sounds soooo dirty!!'_ she thought rapidly, trying to sit up, which she failed, she was demon yet he could overpower her, _'Strange'_

She ignored the fact "Sesshomaru, I would like to sit up… The storm has past and I think it will be safe…" She muttered, staring at the ceiling.

He reluctantly loosened his grip, as soon as he did she stood up and climbed from the bed, he missed the warmth greatly.

He smirked when he noticed how his haori wasn't sitting right on her shoulders and showed quite a lot of her cleavage.

She noted his smirk suspiciously, following his gaze to her breasts she squeaked and quickly fixed the haori.

He chuckled, and she noted how manly and sexy his chuckle was, _'Ahhh! Don't think that! This is Sesshomaru we are talking about here!'_ She shook the wayward thoughts from her mind, not noticing she had actually shaken her head in the process.

He looked at her strangely, sitting up slowly he took in the sight and he noted how she was one of those people who looked acceptable in the morning, her hair wasn't too messy and no sleep clogged her eyes.

She looked, pleasant. He stood slowly and she averted her eyes, why he didn't understand but he shrugged it off. "Stay in here…" he ordered disappearing into his bathing chamber.

Kagome stared after him "OH YEAH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" she yelled after him in annoyance.

"Entertain yourself" came the cool reply from the other side of the door.

She fumed silently, sitting herself back on the bed; well at least she didn't need to bathe seeing as she had the night before when she couldn't sleep.

She laid down under the covers still feeling tired, which was strange, maybe she was getting sick. She closed her eyes ands almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Well at least it was quiet in his bedroom he thought as he relaxed, he had been bathing for about twenty minutes since he had told her to 'Entertain herself'

* * *

He climbed out of the water it had been so peaceful he had relaxed in the spring for at least an hour. It had been so quiet in his bedroom, if it weren't for the fact that he had told her to stay he might have thought she was gone.

He dressed quickly and moved to the door leading to his bedroom, he opened it and walked into his room. He looked around searching for Kagome; he found her tossing and turning in his bed, covered in sweat. Her hair was matted to her face from the vast amount of sweat dripping from her and covering the spot she lay on his bed. He jumped to her side, "Kagome?"

No reply, she didn't stir from her sleep.

"Kagome, wake up!" He said loudly in desperation.

* * *

_**-Kagome's Dream/Nightmare (from the beginning)-**_

_Kagome was sitting peacefully in a meadow, it was a beautiful sunny day. She saw a figure approach her from the west direction; she saw silver hair fluttering in the breeze._

_"InuYasha?" She asked._

_She received no reply, the figure just kept walking closer._

_Kagome watched him come, when he was close she discovered it was not InuYasha like she had first thought, but the older of the two Inu brothers. "Sesshomaru" She stood up and ran to him. When they were a metre apart she stopped, he had stopped also._

_She looked up at him expectantly, he took two short steps to close the gap between them, leaning down he kissed her slowly but gently on the lips. __She was shocked to say the least; he had never kissed her before._

_He pulled away after she didn't return the kiss; he said nothing, just stared intently down at her._

_She recovered from her shock and stared up at him "Sesshomaru why did yo-?" she was cut off when he leaned in and kissed her again, she gasped slightly but quickly recovered and slowly returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He didn't deepen the kiss and neither did she, both just content with kissing the way they were._

_"Oh how sweet…" Came a voice of another occupant of the meadow, an occupant she had failed to notice._

_She broke away from Sesshomaru and tried to step back, but Sesshomaru held tightly onto her waist._

_"I can't believe the great Sesshomaru would kiss a mere human" Spoke the cold voice of Naraku._

_A growl came from Sesshomaru, he was about to move, to attack Naraku, but he was blasted back by a sacred arrow that was shot from behind Naraku. _

_A low chuckled escaped Naraku's lips, "You think I would come unprotected, I can't use the power of the Shikon here… I would not be so blind as to think your dreams could not harm me… But I can manipulate…" Naraku spoke coldly, his voice a seductive rumble._

_Kagome gasped; her dreams?_

_Her world suddenly began to change, the tree that had appeared so that Sesshomaru could be magically pinned to it changed shape, becoming a twisted dead shape, the grass around their feet turned yellow and died, the sky turned the colour of blood._

_She stared at Naraku "What do you want from me Naraku!?"_

_"I want to tell you that your precious Inu Lovers won't help you forever…" He paused._

_Another arrow shot from behind him and towards Sesshomaru who cried out in pain as he was purified._

_"Sesshomaru!" She screamed turning to him, moving to run to the ash that was the former taiyoukai. She stopped suddenly and turned back to Naraku, she jumped when she discovered he was standing right in front of her._

_"And then you will be _mine_" He said seductively running a hand over her cheek._

_**-End Dream/Nightmare-

* * *

**_"Sesshomaru!" She yelled out suddenly in her sleep, he looked down at her; he was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her. Her face was screwed up in pain and sorrow, before it swapped to determination and then fear. Her cheek twitched as if someone had touched it against her will. 

He had given up on trying to wake her a little while ago, seeing as it had not worked.

She suddenly sat bolt upright.

"Kagome?" He asked slowly.

She spun around quickly, fear and surprise in her expression before it swapped to joy and relief. She latched onto his clothing and sobbed into his chest.

He sat in shock for a moment before he lightly returned the hug.

* * *

They had sat like that for half an hour; he surprisingly had continued to comfort her even after her sobs had died away.

They sat in content silence, content to just sit like they were.

* * *

They had sat like that for an hour and a half. "Kagome…" He whispered into her hair.

"Yes?" She replied quietly.

"Do you want to continue to learn my powers?" He asked, he didn't want to get up but for what he had planned today they needed a lot of time.

"Yes, if that's okay"

"Of course, someone might as well make use of my powers if I can't…" He muttered the last bit.

Kagome smiled sadly, it must be really weird not having his powers.

"Let's go then…" He said, they stood and climbed out his window.

* * *

"What am I learning today?" She asked when they reached the garden below the balcony.

"Poison Claws…" He said walking over to a bench and sitting down.

She sat next to him "What do I do?"

"Can you feel…?" He continued to tell her how to master the poison in her body and bring it to her claws.

* * *

She was a very quick learner, he must admit, it had only taken her an hour to bring it so it would drip from her claws and then a further hour to make it spray out.

Kagome sat dripping poison from her claws, watching as it withered the grass and melted the earth where it was dripping.

Obviously the fumes didn't bother her but they seemed to be bothering Sesshomaru as he had his sleeve clamped over his mouth and nose, Kagome stopped dripping the poison, letting it settle back into her system.

She watched as the fumes floated into the air and Sesshomaru slowly lowered his sleeve from his face.

"Aw… The lessons over for today…" She muttered.

"Really? I thought you might want to learn two powers today." He said smiling at the grin that spread across her features.

"Yes Please!" She exclaimed hugging him tightly.

He was shocked and didn't return the hug; she stepped back after a moment and blushed "Well uhhh… Let's get started on that second power you were gonna teach me…"

"Okay, the next power is the Moko-moko" He said evenly.

"What this thing?" She asked motioning to the fur on her shoulder, it wasn't as elegant as the one Sesshomaru usually had when he was demon but it was still cool. She had never really paid any attention to it when it had been part of her that was until now.

"I do not particularly like using the Moko-moko often; I use it on occasion but only when needed."

She nodded as he explained that the Moko-moko was part of the body and that it was just like moving an extra arm, except it works better if you hold it at a certain point.

* * *

Just like all the other powers she had learnt to control this one very quickly, just over an hour.

She was now up in the air holding a part of the Moko-moko and it shot out, wrapping around his waist and carrying him to her "Hello" She said with a smile when he reached her.

He chuckled as she against flung him towards the ground, setting him down gently.

She landed gracefully beside him "Thanks for teaching me that."

"It was my pleasure" he said with a smile.

She smiled warmly in return. She suddenly heard a rumble and giggled "I think you might be hungry"

He nodded.

She looked up at the sky; it was darkening, no surprise seeing as they had woken up around midday.

"Let's eat!" And with that they walked the long way to the doors down in the garden and through the castle to the dining hall.

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she finished her soup. They had had soup, fish and some bread.

"A good meal!" Kagome said smiling contently.

"Indeed" Sesshomaru agreed leaning back in his chair.

It had taken them half an hour to get through all the food.

"Eating all that wore me out…" Kagome chuckled; she suddenly heard a rumble, a _really_ loud rumble. She jumped "Thunder" She whispered.

Sesshomaru stared across the table at her. She was scared of thunder? He still couldn't believe it; someone that wasn't even scared of the Lord of the West was scared of Thunder.

"Sesshy?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Yes you can sleep in my room" He said after a moment.

She grinned "Thank you soooo much!" She exclaimed.

He yawned, "I'm tired…" he muttered.

"Then let's go to bed!" She stood up and walked around to him, dragging him from his seat and down to his room.

He didn't think she noticed just how dirty what she had said sounded, **'But you know you wouldn't mind it'** the ever irritating voice sounded in his head. He decided to completely ignore it, even though he knew it was telling the truth.

Kagome dragged Sesshomaru first into her room so she could grab something to wear instead of the haori that she was strangely still wearing before dragging him into his room. She disappeared into the bathing chamber and dressed.

While Kagome was dressing Sesshomaru quickly changed into a looser hakama and took of his haori.

* * *

Kagome came out minutes later, her hair tied back in a highish ponytail.

Sesshomaru was already lying in his bed and Kagome smiled and climbed hurriedly as another rumbled of thunder shook the room.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his bare chest, she snuggled into his chest and whispered "Goodnight Sesshomaru"

Goodnight…" He whispered in return.

She soon fell asleep, even through the rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning.

He laid there thinking before he finished his sentence "…Beautiful…" after saying that he fell into a light slumber.

* * *

_**-Kagome's Dream-**_

_Kagome was again sitting in the sunny meadow leaning against a single tree, she heard movement above her and looked up, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting on one of the branches, eyes closed relaxing._

_"Sesshomaru?" She whispered, not wanting to disturb him. But she had forgotten that in this world, he was the demon and she was human._

_"Yes, Kagome?" He asked, dropping to the ground next to her, leaning against the tree also._

_"Do you remember last time I was here?" She asked, glancing at him._

_His face scrunched up ever so slightly in confusion, for once she noticed this. "No…" He replied after a few minutes of him thinking. "…I've never been here before…"_

_She cast her eyes downward; she had wanted to find out why he had kissed her._

_"But…" He paused._

_She looked back up at him._

_"… I'd like to make this memorable…" He said, while he had been speaking he had turned ever so slightly._

_He leaned in slowly, capturing her lips._

_She returned the gentle kiss._

_They broke apart seconds later, though it had felt like minutes, if not hours._

_**-End Dream-

* * *

**__**-Sesshomaru's Dream-**_

_Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he was sitting in a tree, how relaxing this was, it was a beautiful sunny day, looking out over the meadow he noticed this was the only tree in the vicinity. Smiling lightly he shifted to get a bit more comfortable._

_After a moment he heard a soft whispering "Sesshomaru?"_

_He dropped down beside her, sitting leaning against the tree "Yes, Kagome?"_

_"Do you remember the last time I was here?" She had glanced at him while she had spoken._

_He scrunched up his face slightly in confusion. "No…" He replied after a couple of minutes of silent thought. "… I've never been here before…"_

_He watched her cast her eyes downward._

_"But…" He paused, wondering suddenly if this was such a good idea._

_She looked at him and he saw the hope in her eyes._

_"… I'd like to make this memorable" He said, while he had been speaking his had shifted his position so he was turned more towards her._

_He leaned in slowly, agonizingly slowly, capturing her lips._

_She returned his gentle kiss and his heart exploded with joy, even if this was just some illusion, it sure was a good one._

_They broke apart seconds later, though it had felt like minutes, if not hours._

_**-End Dream-**_

* * *

Kagome sat up suddenly, and due to his tight grip she had pulled him up also, he looked down at her, had she had another nightmare?

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Oh… Sorry for waking you… I just had a really good dream that ended way to early…" She said looking at him, was it just her or were his blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. Wait moonlight, which means it, was still night time.

"A really good dream huh? Care to share?" He asked a slight smirk on his lips.

A blush spread across her cheeks. Why was this affecting her so much? Did she like Sesshomaru? Did she _love_ him?

"Just a k-kiss" She said after a moment.

"With who?" He asked his curiosity peaked. A kiss? That sounded familiar.

Her cheeks turned a dark crimson; he could see it in the moonlight.

"No one it particular…"

It was a lie, he knew it "There's no point in not telling me, I'll get it out of you eventually…" He said, smirking again.

"No! I'll never tell you!" She said, jumping off the bed in an attempt to get away from him.

He was in front as fast as his human legs could take him; she was backing against a wall, trapping herself.

She bumped into the wall with her back, Oh No! She was trapped.

He stepped forward, their faces inches apart. He had felt her lips against his in a dream, he wondered would it be the same, or _better_?

She gasped, he was leaning in slowly, she realised how much she wanted to feel his lips against hers in real life. Maybe she did love him? She did love his company; she even loved his cold side sometimes.

He lightly pressed his lips against hers, it was better than he imagined.

Kagome hadn't been paying attention when he had finally kissed her, so she was a bit shocked to feel his soft lips against hers; it didn't take long though to come back to the world and respond, pushing her lips back against his.

Her lips tasted like, spring, the taste one gets on their tongue from the fresh spring air, the taste one gets from the smell of the flowers. Her lips tasted like berries, and she smelt heavenly, Sakura blossoms in spring.

His lips tasted untouched, natural, like autumn air. He was the cold autumn air with the taste of winter as it approached. He smelt like... What was it? Morning dew, the calm before the storm, rain. He smelt fresh, like the world around him.

He wanted more, oh how he wanted more! He nibbled on her bottom lip slightly, begging for entrance.

Thankfully she complied, he slithered his tongue into her mouth, exploring it, tasting her, wanting more.

She allowed him to explore her mouth before she pushed her tongue against his, pushing it from her mouth, before he could react she slithered her tongue into his mouth, gaining dominance over there kiss, she explored and thankfully for him he allowed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands entwining with his hair, pulling him closer.

His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her even closer.

They were pressed against each other, and Kagome was pressed against the wall too.

Reluctantly they broke away to breath, panting ever so slightly Kagome rested her head on his chest.

He rested his chin on her head, just standing like that.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said after a while, breaking the silence.

He pulled back a little so they could see each others face. "Yes, Kagome?"

_'Why does that sound familiar?'_ Kagome thought idly, "Do you… Love me?"

He looked down at her for a minute before replying "…Yes… Do you love me?" His heart clenched as soon as he said those words, he'd be shattered if she said she didn't.

She thought about it for a minute, all the signs were there. They stood like that for a moment. She rested her head back on his chest not answering.

The sun was rising, he could see the light from his window, she hadn't answered, and he prepared himself for rejection as she opened her mouth.

"Yes" She said, almost whispering.

A grin spread across his features, she hadn't rejected him, all his fear fell away. He lifted a hand to her chin and made her look at him, he leaned in again, capturing her lips just as the sun's rays shone through the window, lighting the scene.

* * *

It was much later, Kagome had wondered back to her room after they split from their kiss to bathe. She was now in the dining hall, Sesshomaru sitting across from her watching her eat.

She swallowed her mouthful and looked at him "Got a problem?" She snapped playfully.

"Not at all, I was just admiring the view" He said, going back to eating his own food.

She grinned and continued eating.

* * *

She was now watching him eating his food, she had finished hers and she was watching his plate, almost drooling over the food laid upon it.

She reached over with her chopsticks and stole a piece of fish, depositing it in her mouth.

He looked up at her, watching her mouth as it chewed on _his_ food. "That's my fish you're eating…"

She swallowed "Oh really? I never would have guessed…" She said sarcastically, grinning at him.

He rolled his eyes playfully, going back to eating.

She pouted; he had to admit it was quite cute.

* * *

He had finished eating, having to bat away her chopsticks with his own every now and then throughout the rest of his meal.

They were now walking out into the garden so he could teach her the last two parts of his power; maybe she could put them to good use?

He watched her walk lazily, his eyes unfocused as they travelled down from the back of her head, his vision came back into focus as his eyes settles on her ass.

She felt his gaze on her, but she didn't feel it on the back of her head but more, lower, on her ass. As they walked past a window she saw their reflections and he head tilted slightly down, staring intently as her ass bobbed slightly back and forth as she walked.

"Do you find something interesting about my ass, Sesshomaru?" She asked, glancing back at him.

A blush crept over his cheeks, damn! She had caught him.

"Possibly…" He replied smirking at her look of surprise as a blush crept over her cheeks.

She fell silent, _'Stupid man and his stupid answers!'_ she cursed silently in her mind, she 'humph'ed and kept walking.

He smirked, brilliant come back on his part, he silently congratulated himself. He was just to smart…**'Don't get cocky…'**_'Shut up'_ he told the voice irritably, it had just ruined his good mood.

* * *

They reached the door leading into the garden, he was a few paces behind her and as she walked through the door she closed it behind herself.

He had been focusing on her ass again, she probably knew it too, so, he hadn't noticed as she knocked the door to close behind her, he walked into it, stumbling back but not quite falling over.

He regained his balance and muttered something along the lines of 'stupid woman.' He rubbed his sore nose as he walked through the door.

Kagome was laughing, she was sitting on one of the benches, doubled over, laughing.

He growled, though it didn't sound right, making her laugh harder.

He sat beside her, still rubbing his nose, muttering under his breath.

She calmed a minute later, giggling every now and then.

"So… What are you teaching me today, Fluffy-sama?" She giggled.

He glared at her, but then smiled, "Teleportation" He answered.

She gave him a funny look.

"How I morph into a flying pinkish ball…" He grumbled.

"Oh! Cool!" She exclaimed, "What do I do?"

"Okay. You focus your yoki and concentrate on getting from where you or, to somewhere else, say, my bedroom. You know the route there so you can remember how to get there…" He continued explaining.

* * *

He had talked for almost half an hour; she never knew he could be so talkative! She had been soooo bored, but she continued to pay attention anyway.

Another hour and a half after that and she had gotten herself to travel a very short distance.

Another hour after that and she could carry him to his bedroom and back.

Another hour after that and she had been able to transport them outside the castle and some distance away and back.

She had to admit, now as she sat munching on a bowl of rice for lunch that it had wasted a lot of her energy.

She was sitting on the grass, where she had collapsed into a laying down position after teleporting her and Sesshomaru far from the castle and back.

He sat down next to her, finishing off his rice and sitting the bowl to the side.

She finished off her rice, also sitting her bowl to the side.

"So tell me, how many powers do I have left to learn?" She asked, looking to Sesshomaru.

He looked back at her and smiled "Just the one, I wouldn't call it a power or ability so much as, well… So much as releasing…" He said with a shrug.

She looked at him, her face noticeably scrunching up in confusion. "Huh?"

"Transformation…"

"Oh…" She smiled, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "Are you going to teach me now?" She asked.

"Yes…"

Okay! Teach away!" She exclaimed, moving to sit closer so she could listen to him explain it.

He chuckled "It's rather easy actually, do you ever get the feeling that you're not using all your powers?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?" She answered.

"I'm getting to that. The reason you feel that is because you have carefully laid out barriers in your mind holding in the majority of your yoki."

"Why?"

"Because, imagine if you used all of it... You'd forever be in your demonic form… I use only about a third of my power."

"Okay. So how do I transform?" She asked.

"You slowly release the barriers in your mind…" He answered.

"How do I find them?"

"You look for the place in yourself where you feel your power is and pull away mat the barriers… Remember to do it slowly."

"Should I do it now?" She asked, not sure if she should do it in this area, seeing as they were right next to the castle and she would probably ruin the garden.

"No… Do you have the energy to teleport us to the same place you took us before we sat down to eat?"

"Yeah… I should…" She focused, touching his hand and transformed them into the pinkish ball, flying them off into the sky.

* * *

She landed them gracefully in a very large field, by the looks of it; it had recently been used for a battle field, the way that the trees had all been cleared away.

"So transform here?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yes… Remember, release slowly…" He cautioned, moving away from her to observe.

She focused on her yoki, finding the place where she could feel all her power hidden away, she slowly began to release it.

Sesshomaru watched from his spot some 50 metres away, a pinkish wind surrounded her, making her hair fly and swirl, her watched as her face distorted before she was surrounded by a pinkish light.

The shape that was beneath the pinkish light grew, expanding the light in the process.

It took no longer than 30 seconds to transform, and what stood before him was amazing.

He looked up at the creature, just slightly smaller than his transformed self.

She looked like him when he had been transformed, she had the magenta lines at the corner of her maw and then Prussian blue moon on her forehead, but yet she looked distinctly female as well, he built was female, strong but female. Her fur was fluffier than his own. Her red eyes with _very_ small green pupils looked around the area.

She looked down upon him, her green pupils focusing on the _very_ much smaller human that was Sesshomaru. She lowered herself and lay down; she continued to look at him.

He approached her slowly, standing in between her paws.

Her huge maw turned up in a smile, it would have looked like a snarl if he had not known better.

Her paws twitched and he suddenly saw his mistake.

She caught him easily in between her paws, careful not to smoosh **(A/N: I love that word… Smoosh…)** him. She lowered her head and looked at him closely, sniffing him.

Air travelled over him as she sniffed him, messing his black tresses. He grumbled something, wrestling his arms free.

She ran her tongue over him, drenching him in her saliva.

"Ugh! Kagome!" He burst out, wiping the saliva from his face.

Her chest rumbled in a kind of chuckle, well that's what he thought it was anyway.

"You can un-transform now…" He said, loudly enough so she could here.

She tilted her head to the side, he hadn't explained how to un-transform.

He suddenly remembered that he hadn't told her how to un-transform. "Slowly reseal the barriers around your powers…But you have to let me go first!"

She reluctantly removed her grip and he got far enough away that she couldn't reach him without standing up and taking a step.

She stood so she would be standing when she un-transformed, she just hoped that she would have her clothes when she was human.

She focused on resealing the barriers that had previously held her powers.

* * *

She had un-transformed and amazingly enough she did have her clothes. They were now back at the castle, relaxing in the garden for the afternoon.

Kagome was lying on the grass, her hands behind her head, holding it off the ground.

Sesshomaru lay beside her, hands also behind his head, watching the clouds travel overhead.

It was peaceful so peaceful they could go to sleep, and they did.

* * *

It was dark by the time they woke up, Kagome was first to sit up, "Hey Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly, leaning over him to see his face.

He opened his eyes to look at her, pulling her suddenly to collapse on him in a kiss.

It was a gentle kiss, nothing deep and after breaking apart they headed up to his room and snuggled into the bed, in each other's arms to sleep, which even with their long afternoon nap they fell into easily.

* * *

**That's the end of another chapter! Aren't we all happy!**

**Oh and I'll be bringing a special guest to join me in these little spots before and after the chapter!**

**Read and Review Please and Thank You**

**_Miss.Neko.Youkai_**


	7. Strange Visits

Aren't you all happy I finally updated! I bet some of you thought I wasn't going to!

I'm dedicating this chapter to my only reviewer who has reviewed more than once!! Most Unlikely Angel! I thank you for your reviews!

Now to the rest of you, if you want special mention! Start reviewing!

Now onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: Strange Visits

* * *

Sesshomaru was the first one to wake up, well that's what he thought anyway, he kept his eyes closed, knowing that the sun had risen from through his eyelids.

"So you're finally awake" Kagome said with a smirk, glancing up at him.

He opened his eyes in surprise, looking down at her. He saw the smirk and frowned. "I thought you were asleep" He muttered.

"How could I sleep with you snoring like you were?" She said with a smirk.

He glared at her slightly "I do not snore..."

"Ah-huh...Right..." She patted him on the shoulder, climbing out of the bed. "...If that's what you want to believe..." She said smirking and disappearing into his bathing chambers.

He watched her walk out of his main bedroom. He climbed out of the bed also, "Kagome?" He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Came the slightly irritated answer from behind the door.

"May I come in?"

"What!? No" She replied quickly.

"But if you are to be my mate I shall see it eventually..."

"Whoever said I was going to be your mate?" She asked playfully.

"Hm... No one I guess... I just... Presumed..." He replied evenly, thinking over that particular fact.

"Well when or if that happens, then you can watch me bathe... Or even join me... But until then... Bad luck..." She said a very slight chuckle in her voice.

He glared at the door for a second before stopping turning and rushing out of his bedroom.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. She noticed the room was empty, "Sesshomaru..." She looked around, just then noticing the bow and arrow sitting on the bed.

She fixed the towel that she had wrapped around her body so it wouldn't fall down and threw the other towel on the bed, sitting down next to the bow and arrow.

A note was sitting on them and she lifted it, unfolding it and looking at the beautiful kanji **(A/N: Is that what their writing is called? I can't remember... All well, you know what I'm talking about... Right?)** That made up the small letter to her, it read:

_Dearest Kagome,_

_I have gone to retrieve something from another section of the castle._

_The bow and arrow are for you, I'll fill you in later._

_I'll meet you__ in the dining hall for breakfast_

_From,_

_Sesshomaru._

She smiled at the letter; he had given her a gift. There had to be something to it from the way he worded it in his letter. She shrugged it off, turning to study the bow and arrows. She picked up the long bow, looking at the well crafted wood, she pulled back the string; it was well built, a good sturdy wood that would bend when needed to. She studied the pattern, it was engraved with an intricate gold pattern of vine curling down the bow and it looked as if they could flow of the end of the bow and to the floor. She then felt the aura in the bow flare out suddenly, the bow was demonic. The aura died away soon after, accepting her as its wielder.

She then sat down the bow, turning to the arrows; they were made out of a strong wood, a wood that would not break easy. They had the same intricate gold vine pattern with a very smooth sharp metal head.

She smiled and sat the arrows back in the patterned quiver, setting them back on the bed.

He would meet her for breakfast, with that thought in her head she dressed and headed down to the dining hall.

Sesshomaru walked through the upper parts of the castle, towards his father's old room, opening the door slowly he entered walking straight to a carpet in the middle of his floor.

He lifted back the carpet revealing a trap door; he opened the door and hurried down the flight of steps.

He threw open a door and rushed into the room beyond, stopping abruptly.

He eyed all the jewels and everything he could offer her, what would he give her? He ran over the courting ritual in his head. The first gift, a signal of when he had first been attracted to her, he had done that, giving her the bow and arrow, signifying that he had been attracted to her during one of their battles. The second gift, what he could offer her, he was just thinking what to give her now.

He didn't know what he'd find in this old chamber, though it had all the family's precious jewels and such, he continued to look over all the jewels, rings, bracelets, necklaces, swords and such until something caught his eye, a necklace, with a thin gold chain and a medium sized amethyst carved into the shape of a crescent moon. He smiled, the necklace had a protection charm on it, it would be a perfect gift, symbolizing that he could give her protection and wealth.

He slipped the necklace into his haori and left the room, closing all the doors behind him, heading in the direction of the dining hall.

* * *

Kagome was the first to reach the dining hall, an unusual feat to be sure. She sat and waited ten minutes before a servant beat Sesshomaru into the room.

"Miss Kagome? Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" The servant asked hurriedly.

"Not here. Why?" She asked, standing from her seat.

"Rin is asking for him…" The servant puffed, sighing in defeat.

"Rin? The young girl right, I've seen him with her." Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes that is Rin and since you have been here he has not gone to see her. She misses him terribly and today she has been screaming for him… I'm surprised he has not heard it himself." The young woman of a servant said.

Kagome smiled slightly, "Take me to her…" She said walking to the servant.

"But Miss-" The servant began.

"Don't complain just do it." Kagome said, cutting in.

The servant bowed quickly and hurried of with Kagome in pursuit.

* * *

Kagome arrived at the opposite side of the castle to Sesshomaru's room in a matter of minutes and was shown to a pair of double doors. The doors had a garden engraved in gold in them and detailed golden rose handles. The servant motioned for her to step inside.

Kagome could hear the faint yell of a smallish child so she pulled open the doors and walked into the room with a grace no human being could ever possess.

The screaming automatically stopped and a small girl of probably about 8 ran into the room a grin on her face, but her face darkened almost immediately at the realisation that it was not Sesshomaru.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" The girl asked rudely.

Kagome walked up to the girl. "Now Rin is that anyway to talk to a guest?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"You're the person stopping Lord Sesshomaru from visiting Rin." Rin stated loudly. A servant moved forward to shush Rin but Kagome stopped her.

"No. I'm the person here on Sesshomaru's orders but that does not give him a reason to stop visiting you, he may just be busy, even I have not seen much of him." Kagome stated calmly.

"It's **Lord** Sesshomaru." Rin commented loudly.

"Okay. Lord Sesshomaru asked me here to his castle, and now I've come to keep you company while he is busy. How does that sound?"

"Rin wants Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled, making Kagome's pointed ears twitch.

"Come now Rin, it won't be that bad. What do you like to do?" Kagome asked, steering Rin away from the thoughts of Sesshomaru.

"Rin likes flowers" The girl said quietly.

"Well then… It's a nice day outside. Why don't we go to the gardens?" Kagome asked, watching as a grin broke out on the young raven haired girl's face.

"Rin would love that! Come on!" Rin yelled happily, again making Kagome's ears twitch. She pulled Kagome out of her room down the halls and into another garden Kagome had not even known was there, but then again she had always gone into Sesshomaru's private gardens.

The garden was full of flowers, all different types, colours, shapes and sizes. They were not the only ones in the garden though, the large two headed beast that was Sesshomaru's stead was lying in the shade under a tree.

"Ah-Un!" Rin yelled happily, pulling Kagome over to the beast.

One of Ah-Un's heads lifted and looked at Kagome and Rin running in their direction while the other huffed in annoyance and looked the other way.

Rin patted the head that was looking at them "Hi Ah! This is…" She trailed off.

"…Kagome" Kagome finished for her. Rin grinned up at Kagome then at the head that was Ah.

Ah lifted its head high to Kagome and licked her fingers. Kagome giggled, "Nice to meet you Ah" She then focused her attention onto the other head, which she guessed was Un. "Hello Un?" Kagome said kneeling beside the head.

Un looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and then looked away.

"Do you like flowers Un?" Kagome asked, looking to Ah who nodded his head and directed his gaze to a small patch of yellow daisies. Kagome picked the daisies and laid them in front of Un who looked at them before lifting his head to her.

Un nuzzled his head against one of her hands. Kagome smiled, "I'm glad you like them Un" Kagome stated, turning back to Rin.

Rin was grinning up at Kagome, "Does Miss Kagome like to play?" She asked.

Kagome felt the urge to 'awww' at the small child, she was just so adorable! Kagome resisted the urge and smiled sweetly at the girl, "Of Course I love to play!"

The grin on Rin's face widened, if that was even possible, and the girl ran up to Kagome and tapped her arm. "Tip! You're It!" and with that Rin ran away from Kagome.

Kagome smiled and ran after Rin, lucky for Kagome she had decided to wear a pair of clothes very much like Sesshomaru's attire.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at the dining hall to see it empty; he turned to see a servant standing behind him "Where is Kagome?" He asked strictly.

"Miss Kagome went to see Rin, as I came looking for you because Rin was asking for you. She and Rin are now down in the main garden." The servant answered bowing low.

Sesshomaru stalked past the servant and headed straight for the main garden. He hadn't wanted her to meet Rin yet! He hoped she didn't find him soft for taking in a human child.

* * *

"Hey Rin!" Kagome called to the small child, Rin ran up to Kagome and grinned up at her.

"Yeah Kagome?" She asked, looking up at Kagome.

"Sesshomaru is coming. How about we make a flower headband to give him when he arrives?" Kagome suggested.

"Yes please!" The child exclaimed enthusiastically.

And so, the two girls set about picking flowers to make a pretty headband.

* * *

Sesshomaru exited the castle and walked hurriedly down to the flower field was. When he arrived the two were no where in sight. In fact the only living creature in sight was his pack-beast Ah-Un.

Suddenly he was latched onto from behind; something small attached itself to his leg while something was placed on his head.

He turned to see Kagome's face inches from his own, she blushed lightly gave him a short kiss and disappeared.

He looked down to see Rin latched onto his leg "Lord Sesshomaru!" The girl cried happily, she seemed not to mind the fact that he looked almost completely different.

"Rin" his eyes softened slightly.

"Awww!!" Came a female's voice from behind him. Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome, a soft look on her face. "That is soooo adorable!!"

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely when his attention snapped to Rin as she moved from his side. She ran over to Kagome. "Sesshomaru-sama is Kagome-kun going to stay with us?"

"If that's what Kagome-kun wants." Sesshomaru answered looking at Kagome.

He eyes softened. "Of Course I will."

Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a slight smile, a smile that any normal person would not have noticed and even Rin had not noticed, but Kagome has and she grinned. She was about to say something when Rin asked another question.

"Is Kagome-kun going to be Rin's new mommy?" Rin asked cutely.

Kagome looked back up at Sesshomaru.

"It's a possibility, we'll have to wait and see Rin." He answered.

Kagome grinned even wider, if that was possible.

Rin turned and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her back into the field of flowers. "Come on Okaa-san!"

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru, he looked slightly confused. She smiled before turning back to Rin.

Sesshomaru watched after Kagome and Rin. Rin had called Kagome 'okaa-san,' the term for mother. She had never called him 'Otou-san.' (A/N: Is that father? I'm not sure actually. If I'm wrong can someone tell me in a review? Please and Thank You!!) He thought this very strange, she thought of Kagome as a mother but not of him as a father. A very disturbing thought, maybe Kagome was just more parent-y.

Sesshomaru suddenly remembered something had been placed on his head, by Kagome he guessed. He gently picked it up and studied it, it was a flower wreath made of pretty blue flowers. He smiled slightly. He placed it back on his head so as not to disappoint Rin and Kagome.

Sesshomaru sat down on the grass a moment later, to enjoy this time and watch the two play.

* * *

When lunch came they headed back into the castle to eat, Rin was allowed to dine with them this time and they had a lovely conversation about some very strange things, well Kagome and Rin did.

Sesshomaru sat and listened to the two as they chatted on about nothing in particular, they were quite alike, he realized as he studied them. They would have looked alike had he not possessed Kagome's colours. Their faces were the same kind of shape too, sparkly, lively eyes, a look of youth. They were both naturally happy people he realized. Hm, that was rather strange seeing as he was a naturally quiet and distant person, very strange indeed. _'All the more reason to court her…'_ He thought as he suddenly remembered that he still needed to give her the second gift, it could wait 'till later.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in his study, with a mountain of paperwork in front of him. He knew this would take a while, but then it was his won fault, he had been neglecting his work and his lands. He thought Jaken could have handled it but he guessed he was wrong.

He set to work on the stack, it was probably half his height had it only been in one pile, but it was split into several.

* * *

Kagome was with Rin again, in the garden they were before, they were relaxing after a nice lunch. She decided now would be a good time to look around and study the garden a bit more.

It seemed that this garden was the courtyard of the castle as she could see the gates of in the distance. Which meant the double doors they had gone through was the entrance to the magnificent castle.

She smiled as Rin ran up to her. "Okaa-san?" The small girl asked.

"Yes Rin?" Kagome replied crouching in front of the girl.

"When is it Rin's nap time?" Rin asked, looking up to Kagome.

"When does Rin usually have nap time?" Kagome asked, funny, girls Rin's age did not have nap time in Kagome's era.

"After Rin has eaten Rin's midday meal."

"Oh! Well that must mean its nap time… Let's go and put you to nap." Kagome said standing.

Rin took Kagome's hand and gently pulled her back into the castle and to Rin's room.

* * *

After Kagome had put Rin to bed she headed back to her and Sesshomaru's end of the castle, she wondered what he was doing.

She was halfway there when she walked past a window and a scent drifted to her nose.

_'Hm? That smells like InuYasha…'_ She thought, stopping at the window. The window was facing the front of the castle. _'Wait… I can smell InuYasha… That means he's close by…'_ A slight breeze blew into the window, carrying with it InuYasha's scent. Kagome took a whiff _'Yep… Definably InuYasha's smell'_

She jumped out the window and walked down to the gates, he would arrive soon, that she knew. As the smell was getting stronger.

She shot down the drive to the castle gates; she stopped on the inside of the gates, focusing on InuYasha's distinct smell. Also keeping a slight tab on where Sesshomaru was.

* * *

She had only been waiting a few minutes when she heard the yelling of InuYasha as he yelled at the guard on duty at the gate.

She sighed quietly, he was such a nuisance. She walked directly behind the gate so they could see her standing there.

"SESS- WHAT!? KAGOME!?" InuYasha yelled as he spotted her.

"What InuYasha?" Kagome said now alerting the guard that she was there. The guard stood to attention for her, giving a slight salute.

"Miss Kagome. Forgive me I did not see you. This barbarian has been yelling to be let in." The guard answered indicating to InuYasha.

"That is quite alright. Let him and his companions in" Kagome ordered.

"Companions My lady? I do not see any." The guard replied, starting to unlock the gate.

"They are in the bushes." Kagome replied evenly, watching as she said it Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala exit the bushes.

"Of course My Lady" The guard hurried and unlocked the gate, pulling it open to let the people pass.

Kagome turned and began to walk away. "Do not alert Sesshomaru of this." She said.

She heard a faint "Yes Milady." But she ignored it, walking back up the drive.

"WAIT KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled hurrying after her.

When he reached her she turned, "Keep it down, I don't wish to disturb Sesshomaru." She continued up to the Courtyard.

"Kagome, please stop…" It was Sango who said this. "We came to rescue you, can we leave before we get caught?"

"Yes it would be unwise to alert Sesshomaru of our presence." Miroku added.

"I'm not alerting him, yet." Kagome answered stopping and facing them.

They all saw her face and their faces went blank, "Lady Kagome? What has happened, you look like Sesshomaru." Miroku asked.

"A spell is what happened; now I have his looks while he has mine…" She answered, failing to mention that they had swapped powers as well.

"Let's go back to Kaede; she'll be able to fix this." Sango said quietly.

"No, She won't be able to fix this. It is unfixable by anything except completing the spell." Kagome said, not in the least bit sad.

"What is wrong with you!? It's like you want to look like Sesshomaru!" InuYasha hissed.

"I'll admit, its rather annoying not having my raven hair. But I don't mind looking like Sesshomaru."

"What!? Are you crazy!? We're leaving now!" InuYasha yelled.

* * *

Sesshomaru heard yelling from below his window, what? That sounded like InuYasha and Kagome. As well as the monk and taijiya.

He slowly got up and moved to the balcony, making sure to keep out of view he listened in.

"What!? Are you crazy!? We're leaving now!" InuYasha had yelled.

Sesshomaru tensed, his brother had come to take Kagome away from him. Why was it that his idiotic half-brother got everything that he himself had ever wanted, he got Tetsusaiga and now Kagome. He waited impatiently for Kagome's reply, expecting her to say she would go with InuYasha.

"No." She said simply. He was surprised to say the least.

He glanced over the balcony to see what was happening.

* * *

InuYasha scrunched up his face in anger "WHAT!?" He reached out for Kagome to grab her and forcefully take her away from Sesshomaru's castle.

She jumped back with inhuman speed at the last second, ending up about ten metres away from InuYasha. InuYasha was confused, one could tell by the look on his face.

"What? You have speed like Sesshomaru's!" He said, almost spitting out Sesshomaru's name like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Mmhmm…" She answered, boredly. She knew Sesshomaru was watching what could she do to provoke him to come down?

"So where is that bastard brother of mine?" InuYasha asked turning to look around as if he thought Sesshomaru would be standing behind him.

"Around." She answered, boredly. InuYasha turned back at her and saw the bored look on her face.

"Why are you so bored? I thought you'd be glad to see me!" He yelled in annoyance.

"I am glad to see you all" She answered, "But it's the same thing when it comes to Sesshomaru, you call him a bastard, you yell at him or about him."

"He's my hated half brother! That's why! He treats me like a little kid!"

"Sometimes even I think of you as a little kid." She replied.

"Why you, wench" He jumped at her but she jumped back again. "Stand and fight wench!"

_'Maybe I took it too far…'_ She thought as he jumped at her again, she jumped back.

"I said stand and fight!" InuYasha yelled. Jumping at her again, she had no where to jump back to, she flicked her wrist, her whip shooting out and clipping his shoulder, sending him flying and conveniently singeing some of his silver hair.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku yelled running over to her. They stopped when they reached InuYasha with Kagome standing over him. "What happened?" They asked.

"He attacked me, I had to protect myself, He's not hurt." She stated.

InuYasha jumped to his feet, "What did ya do that for!?" He yelled.

"You tried attacking me…" She stated.

"Kagome… What happened?" Sesshomaru asked, sternly, walking up to them.

The others stared at him, not realising that it was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, he tried attacking me, I simply deflected him." She answered, smiling slightly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "He attacked you? Now, now InuYasha, I though you at least had a little bit of honour, I guess not. Attacking a demoness, tsk, tsk."

"Might they stay the night Sesshomaru, it has been days since I've seen them…?" Kagome asked.

"If they must…" He turned and stalked back to the castle, Kagome turned and followed and after her followed the others.

"That is Sesshomaru?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

He nodded "So it seems" He whispered back.

* * *

They were sitting in the dining hall, talking, well Kagome and Sango were. Miroku was listening intently and InuYasha was sulking down the other end of the table.

"Okaa-san? Why is Sesshomaru being so nice to you?" He asked quietly, he was sitting in her lap.

"Well you see Shippo, it's called Mutual courtesy, as I am a guest here… He sees it necessary to be polite." She answered; she did not feel it necessary to share the information that Sesshomaru and she were in fact a couple.

"Oh." Shippo said; he went quiet and shortly so did everyone as Sesshomaru entered the room and sat in his usual seat.

"Good Evening, Sesshomaru" Kagome said calmly, nodding her head in respect.

"Hn, Good Evening" He answered boredly, sitting across from her.

* * *

Dinner had been quiet; none of the others had spoken since Sesshomaru had entered the room.

Kagome had showed them to separate rooms to sleep. She was now on her way to her room, well more Sesshomaru's room.

She knocked before slipping into his room. "Wow Dinner was boring…" She said, as she grabbed a sleeping garment out of the closet and moved to the bathing chamber doors.

"Indeed…" Sesshomaru replied from his spot on the bed.

* * *

She came back out a moment later, having changed into her night clothes.

She climbed into the bed with him.

"Did you tell them about us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No…" Kagome replied. "I explained your polite behaviour as Mutual Courtesy."

"Quick thinking…" He replied, rolling to face her.

She rolled to face him; giving him a quick goodnight kiss she rolled over the other way "Good night Fluffy…" She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her "Good night, My Love."

And with that said they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber, which might not stay peaceful…

* * *

YAY! Chapter 7 done! If you want more chapters you better start reviewing, at the moment only one reviewer is keeping me going!

Next chapter I'll be having a special guest(s) with me during these parts of chapter. You know, before and after!

Until next time!

**_Miss.Neko.Youkai_**


	8. Strange Discoveries

**Yay! Another new Chapter.**

**Sesshomaru: (is watching other chapters)**

**Kagome: Why did you only bring us in this chapter?**

**You've been asking me that question every five minutes and I keep telling you. I decided you guys get to see the finished product of your filming.**

**Kagome: Oh.**

**Now on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome rolled over in her sleep, snuggling into Sesshomaru's chest, blissfully unaware that the man she was currently cuddling up to was sweating and breathing heavily. His eyes darted back and forth under his eye lids. More sweat formed, soaking into his clothes. 

Kagome again rolled over, away from him.

Sesshomaru shivered, his hair matted by sweat.

* * *

_**-Sesshomaru's Dream-

* * *

**_

_He was running, from what he wasn't sure, all he knew was he had to keep running, it was dark but he could see light ahead, something shining, he wasn't sure what it was, all he knew was that he had to get there before whatever was chasing him caught up. _

_He was tired and sweaty, with each step he became more aware of how painful it was to continue, he'd never felt this way before, so utterly terrified, so utterly exhausted._

_The earth beneath his feet was crumbling, he could feel it getting weaker as he continued, he'd probably fall and the light would vanish from view, that light that looked so comforting._

_He shivered just as the ground beneath him __fell away. He was falling, the light disappeared, he cried out in __fear, how was he to escape this torture now._

_He was falling. All he knew was that he was falling further and further away from the light, further and further into the black abyss._

_He was sweating, it soaked his clothes, he was trembling, and he felt so tired, so weak._

_He didn't know what was happening, he was still falling and it was getting harder to breath as the air rushed past him._

_He stopped abruptly, he was__n't__ falling, he was drifting down instead. He drifted to a hard surface, solid ground._

_He stayed collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily, sweating and shivering. He felt like he could cry, not that he would._

_"Sesshomaru?" A gentle yet concerned voice spoke, he moved lifting his head slowly, the light it was back._

_"Sesshomaru?" The familiar female voice spoke, it seemed to be coming from the light._

_"Kagome" He whispered, slowly moving towards the light.

* * *

_

_**-End dream-

* * *

**_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke again, looking down at him; he was sweating, and trembling slightly.

"Kagome" He whispered, his eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" She said, smiling slightly, he was alright!

Sesshomaru coughed slightly, his face slightly red.

Kagome's smiled disappeared, replaced by a frown, she moved a hand to his forehead, resting it there gently only to remove it soon after. Maybe he was not alright.

"You have a fever." She stated calmly, "You'll have to stay in bed."

"A fever?" He asked his voice slightly hoarse.

"Yes. You're sick, but it's not serious... Yet" She added as an afterthought, fevers could get serious. "Stay here."

She got up and walked into the bathroom, she came back with a damp cloth. She sat back on the bed, patting his face with the cloth. "Rest." She said quietly as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

Kagome walked into the dining hall to find everyone there but Shippo, Rin and Sesshomaru. Everyone was very much dressed the same as yesterday. They all looked at her. 

"How was everyone's sleep?" She asked, smiling slightly, sitting down in her usual chair.

"Satisfying" Sango answered, looking to Kagome, smiling back.

"Feh" InuYasha huffed, not looking at her.

"My sleep was quite alright Kagome-sama. How was yours?" Miroku replied, smiling kindly at her.

Kagome's smile faded slightly as her thoughts returned to how she had found Sesshomaru that morning when she had awoken. She smiled again, "Acceptable." She replied evenly as food was brought out for them all.

After a quiet meal all eyes turned on her again, "You do not look well Kagome-sama... What is troubling you?" Miroku asked, voicing the question they were all thinking.

Her smile faded once more, what was troubling her was at this very moment lying in his bed with a fever. "Sesshomaru has a fever." She voiced.

"Good." InuYasha remarked, earning him a glare from Kagome.

"Don't say that, he could die." She said.

"What do I care? He'd be the same way if I got a fever. It'd be a good riddance." InuYasha spat out.

Kagome scowled, "You may not care but I do."

"What? Why do you care about _him_?" InuYasha asked, looking at her in surprise, as were the others.

"He's helped me on more than one occasion InuYasha; I can only return the favour."

"Helped you!? That bastard!? Help Anyone!? That bastard wouldn't help anyone, let alone a human" InuYasha remarked, staring at her.

Standing from her seat, Kagome levelled InuYasha with an icy stare, "He's helped you on more than one occasion, and you'll do well to remember that." And with that said she stalked out of the room through the door she had come through.

Everyone watched her leave in surprise.

"Why is she taking _his_ side? Over mine? He's evil! He's tried to kill her more than once!" InuYasha voiced angrily.

"She was right though, he has also helped you on more than one occasion." Miroku said calmly, Sango agreed.

InuYasha just stared at both of them, "You're all losing your minds!" InuYasha yelled leaving in through the door opposite to the one Kagome had left through.

* * *

Kagome sighed, she was sitting on the bed next to Sesshomaru, his temperature was the same as before breakfast. A servant was keeping an eye on him, dabbing his face with a damp cloth every now and then. 

"Kagome-sama?" A servant asked slowly entering the room.

Kagome looked up, "Yes?"

"Rin is asking for you." The servant said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked, concern flitting across her face.

"Not at all, she just begs for your company."

"Tell her I'll be there soon." Kagome answered.

"Yes Kagome-sama." The servant bowed, leaving the room.

Kagome turned to the servant that was to keep watch over Sesshomaru. "Leave us. Wait just outside the door." She spoke softly, gently.

The servant nodded with a bow exiting the room.

"Oh Sesshomaru... What is happening? InuYasha is angry with me for defending you this morning at breakfast." She said with a sigh, looking down at her love.

He didn't respond, though she hadn't expected him to. She leant down and kissed him on the cheek.

His eyes fluttered open, looking up at her. "Really?" He voiced quietly.

She looked down at him "You should be asleep."

He smiled slightly, "On top of the wardrobe, there is something for you." He whispered.

She frowned slightly, another gift. She stood and walked to the wardrobe, reaching up she grabbed something small off of it.

She inspected the box; it was a small box, not to small though. She slowly opened it, a gasp escaping her lips. Sitting in the small box was a necklace with a think gold chain and a medium sized amethyst stone carved into the shape of a crescent moon. She smiled, "It's gorgeous." She whispered.

"Just like you." He added, looking at her, a small smile on his lips.

She lifted it from its box, placing it around her neck, fastening it. She opened the wardrobe, looking at herself in the mirror. "Thank you." She said quietly, but when she turned to look at him he was already back to sleep. She smiled happily, leaving the room nodding to the servant to go back in to keep an eye on him.

* * *

She began the walk to Rin's room, on the other end of the castle, which unfortunately for her was the end that InuYasha and the others slept in. 

As she reached a corridor from which she could hear voices, she could sense that it was Sango and Miroku. Though she did not know why they were standing in the corridor she stopped to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm worried about Kagome; she seems to have become distant with us." Sango said, voicing her concern for the younger woman in their group, unaware that she was around the corner.

"Yes, she seems to have taken returning this favour to Sesshomaru very serious." Miroku agreed, nodding slightly.

"I wonder if that's the only reason she is taking such good care of him." Sango thought aloud.

"I don't believe Kagome would see anything more of Sesshomaru then an acquaintance. They aren't enemies or he would not have taught her how to control his abilities." Miroku stated calmly.

"I'm not sure, it may have been some way to gain her trust and she is a very trusting person." Sango voiced.

"I doubt Sesshomaru would think of such a thing, for if she found out, he very well could be brought down in his human state." Miroku stated.

Sango reluctantly agreed that Kagome was not in any danger.

"Come now Sango, let us go down to the courtyard and admire the grounds." Miroku said holding out his hand.

Sango blushed taking his hand and allowing him to lead the way to the courtyard.

* * *

Kagome stood in that spot for several moments. She shook her head, remembering that Rin wanted to see her. 

Having arrived shortly at Rin's bedroom door she walked in.

"Okaa-san!!" Rin cried running and hugging Kagome's leg.

Kagome smiled sweetly, Rin was so adorable. She lifted Rin into her arms.

"Now Rin what was so urgent that you had to see me?" She asked.

"I missed you!" Rin cried happily, grinning.

Kagome smiled, "I have someone you might like to meet."

Rin cocked her head to the side, "Who?"

"His name is Shippo, and he loves to play."

"Really!?" Rin asked, smiling excitedly.

"Of Course!"

"YAY! Can I meet him?" She asked, grinning widely.

"Of course!" Kagome replied turning, Rin still in her arms and walking out the door.

* * *

Kagome sighed, she was sitting on a large rock, watching Rin and Shippo chase each other around the flower field, and they got along great, which was perfect because it gave her time to think. 

"Hey, Kagome?" Sango said quietly, sitting down on the rock beside her.

"Oh Hello Sango. What's wrong?" Kagome asked, looking at her. Keeping her ears keen on the noise the kids were making.

Sango looked down at the children. "I was wondering. What you're feelings are for Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked at Sango with a confused look on her face. "We're friends… Why?"

"Well you seem to be spending more time with him then with the rest of us." Sango admitted.

"He's sick." Kagome stated, "What do you think? That I love him?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

Sango looked at her hands in her lap, which had suddenly become very interesting.

Kagome's eyes widened, "That's exactly what you think." She said quietly.

"Well before he got sick, he was so kind to you. Even more so than to the young Rin girl."

"I doubt that, she's his ward." Kagome stated. "I don't know why you think something is going on between me and Sesshomaru." She swallowed; this was going to be hard. "Nothing is going on."

"It just looks l-"

"Enough! Nothing is going on between us." Kagome stood, she called out to Rin and Shippo, picking up Rin and Shippo perched on her shoulder, she turned and walked off.

* * *

Kagome sat, her feet dangling into the pond in Sesshomaru's private garden. She sighed; she had been horrible to Sango. Sango was only worried about her. 

"Oi!" Came a slightly quieter sound of InuYasha's voice from behind her. She turned slightly to look at him. He was standing in the bushes, as though to hide himself. "Come here." He hurried a slightly annoyed/worried look on his face.

She moved over to him, he knelt down "Hop on."

"Why?" She breathed.

"I need to talk to you, privately." He said, motioning for her to get on. "Now get on."

She slowly climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely, "Alright." She muttered, leaning against his back. He held onto her legs, jumping up and over the wall, shooting off into the forest.

* * *

After about ten minutes, he stopped letting her down, "What is it InuYasha that you had to bring me all the way out here?" Kagome asked curiosity and concern marring her strong facial features. 

InuYasha sighed, sitting down under a tree. "Sit Kagome." He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Kagome warily sat down next to him, "What's wrong?" She asked concern laced into her voice.

He sighed again, worrying Kagome even more, she looked at him, he glanced at her before staring at his bare feet, suddenly finding them very interesting.

"InuYasha? What is troubling you?" Kagome asked again, looking at him worriedly.

"Kagome…" InuYasha began. He looked up to see Kagome looking at him worriedly. "… You and Sesshomaru aren't just acquaintances are you?" He looked a bit upset, a mixture of worry and sadness on his face.

Kagome's eyes softened, "InuYasha… What makes you think that?"

"That necklace…" InuYasha continued.

"What?" She looked down at the necklace around her neck.

"Father gave it to Sesshomaru's mother as a courting gift; I remember seeing her wear it." He said, staring at the necklace.

Kagome frowned, "Sesshomaru gave it to me…" She whispered, her mind trying to figure out what this meant.

"What else has he given you?" InuYasha asked.

"A bow and a few arrows..." She stated, looking at InuYasha. A thoughtful look crossed his face.

"He's courting you Kagome. It makes sense. What's going on with you and him?"

"Courting me?" Kagome asked, ignoring his question.

"Kagome, what's going on between you and him?" InuYasha asked, looking into her eyes again.

"We…I… He…" She stuttered. InuYasha would surely go into a rage if she told him she had betrayed him for Sesshomaru.

"What is going on between you and him?" InuYasha asked a bit more forcefully, but not harshly.

"We're together…" Kagome admitted quietly.

InuYasha went quiet for a moment, "Have you…?" He trailed off, unable to say it.

Kagome's eyes widened, knowing to what he implied, her face reddened "No!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"Good." InuYasha said in relief. "Kagome, he's courting you…" InuYasha said after a moment.

"Courting me?" Kagome asked, looking at him.

"It's a ritual youkai go through before mating." InuYasha tried explaining.

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"It's like…" He tried to think of a human equivalent. "…Dating" He said remembering Kagome had said that humans in her time often dated someone before marrying them.

A look of understanding crossed her face. "Oh, and the gifts?" She asked.

InuYasha thought back to when he was taught the Inu courting ritual. "The first gift stands for when he first noticed you, or was interested in you. You said he gave you a bow and some arrows. So he was first attracted to you during a battle. The second gift symbolises what he can give you. He gave you that necklace, right?"

Kagome nodded, taking in the information.

"This means, he can give you riches and protection, for the necklace has a protection charm on it."

"And next?" Kagome asked wanting to know what would happen next.

"Then it's your turn."

"What?" Kagome asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"You have to give him something."

"Like what!?" Kagome asked alarmed.

"I don't know!" InuYasha huffed. "...Something meaningful."

"Oh… Does it involve anything else?"

"Then he scent marks you, allowing him to do so basically means that you accept his advances."

"Oh, and after that?"

"Then you mate. There is often a ceremony, but that it not actually necessary." InuYasha said with a serious look on his face.

Kagome's eyes widened, a blush creeping up her face. "Oh…" She said a little shakily. She looked at InuYasha, he was looking at her. She swallowed, "Thank you for telling me all this." She said quietly.

He looked up to the sky, "Feh" He muttered. She smiled, also looking up into the sky. She only just then realised how long they had been away from the castle.

"Oh Kami, We better get back to the castle!" She said gracefully jumping to her feet. InuYasha stood also.

He bent down for her to climb on. She only just then remembered that she could move faster than InuYasha.

She giggled, bending quickly hitting InuYasha in the back of the knees, making him collapse into her arms. He looked at her weirdly as she held him bridle style. She chuckled and jumped up into the air, shooting off in the direction of the castle.

"Let me go!" InuYasha yelled, "I can get there on my own!"

"True, but I'm faster than you." She returned, not slowing.

They arrived at the castle shortly after. InuYasha squirming in her arms, she dropped him to the ground with a chuckle. He glared up at her in annoyance.

She laughed at him, "Aww, did poor Inu get carried by a girl?" She joked.

He huffed, "Shut up." He lifted himself off the ground.

"Oh and InuYasha, let's keep our conversation just between us for now, okay?"

"Feh, alright, but you should let at least Sango know soon."

"I will" Kagome said with a nod, "Anyway, I better go check on him." Kagome said heading back inside as InuYasha jumped back over the wall and out of sight.

* * *

Kagome arrived at Sesshomaru's room, walking in quietly; she hoped he got better soon. She sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't stir. 

Her thoughts roamed to what she would do about Sesshomaru courting her. Did she want to be courted? Did she want to spend the rest of her life with him? What would her family think? What would her friends think? What would Shippo about having Sesshomaru as a father? Would he want to have kids of his own with her? Would she be able to stay once the jewel was completed? If so would she be able to see her family? There was so much to think about. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be with him, but forever? What would happen once she died? He would go on living long after she was dead.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts, she looked down into Sesshomaru's face, he looked so calm and innocent lying there like that, his facade dropped. She sighed; he looked so beautiful, the only thing marring his beauty was the thin coat of sweat that covered him.

Only one thing plagued her mind as she sat there watching over him, dabbing his face with a damp cloth every now and then, would he be alright?

**(A/N:**** I was actually going to stop here, but the chapter was rather short, so I decided to continue for a bit more)**

* * *

Kagome walked into the dining hall, Shippo, Rin, Sango, Miroku and InuYasha were all already there conversing between themselves. 

He demonic hearing picked up their conversations, Shippo and Rin were talking about the games they had played today, Sango and Miroku were talking about when Kagome had snapped at Sango. And InuYasha sat quietly listening to Miroku and Sango.

All eyes turned to her as she entered the room, everyone quieting down. Rin jumped out of her seat, running to her and latching onto her leg. "Okaa-san!" Rin happily said, grinning up at her.

Shippo also jumped from his chair, jumping into Kagome's arms "Okaa-san!" He enthusiastically said. Kagome smiled down at her son and daughter.

"Hello sweeties." Kagome replied sweetly. "Come now, go to your seats." She put Shippo down and he and Rin ran back to their seats.

Kagome sat in her seat on the right of the head of the table. InuYasha sat next to her, with Sango next to him and Miroku next to her. Across the table from Kagome was Sesshomaru's empty seat and next to that sat Rin, next to her sat Shippo.

Everyone stayed quiet until Kagome decided to break the tension, "So how was your day Miroku?" She asked kindly, looking at him down the table.

Miroku looked back up the table at her. "It was lovely; I had the pleasure of admiring the grounds."

Kagome nodded as food was brought out. Kagome getting more meat than anything else on her plate.

They ate their meals, Rin and Shippo going back to their conversation from before, Sango and Miroku talking about the build of the castle and InuYasha talking to Kagome about the jewel.

* * *

After their meal Kagome stood, "I would love it if you would join me in the sitting room after I have put the children to bed." She said addressing InuYasha, Sango and Miroku. 

They all nodded, heading off in their separate directions to retrieve things or to change into something more comfortable.

Kagome carried Rin and Shippo through the halls and into Rin's room, where Shippo would be spending the night also. She laid Rin and Shippo into Rin's bed, sitting in a chair next to the bed she began to sing.

* * *

InuYasha walked past the door to Rin's room, he paused when he heard Kagome singing to the children. He smiled slightly, and for probably the one hundredth time that day he thought how lucky Sesshomaru was. With a sigh he headed on his way to where Kagome wanted to meet them.

* * *

Kagome walked into the sitting room, wearing one of her night dresses with a silk robe over it. She looked over everybody before they noticed her. 

Sango and Miroku were sitting on one couch together, Sango wearing a night dress similar to her own only it was a plain light pink colour. Miroku was wearing a thin white hakama and a thin white undershirt.

InuYasha was sitting on the floor leaning against the other couch, wearing his usual clothes. They were all facing the fire when she walked in.

They looked up at her, small smiles gracing their lips. Kagome smiled in return. "I do hope you enjoyed dinner." Kagome said sitting on the couch InuYasha was presently leaning against.

"It was delightful, Kagome-sama" Miroku replied, the others nodding in agreement.

"I noticed that you ate more meat than anything else, is that stemming from your demonic form?" Sango asked.

"I think so. I'm kind of new at being a demon; something's are hard to get used to. It took me a little bit to get used to the fact that I have to put less effort into lifting things." Kagome said with a sigh, "It's useful being a demon sometimes."

InuYasha nodded in agreement at her statement.

"What does everyone think of the castle?" She asked.

"It's beautiful." Sango said, smiling at her friend. Kagome looked at Sango, she was like a sister, and they cared for each other in a sisterly way. Sango was strong and beautiful; it was just so saddening that she had been through so much.

"It is." Kagome agreed.

They sat talking for sometime before everyone retired for the night.

* * *

Kagome was thinking as she slowly made her way back to Sesshomaru's room, it seems as though Sango had forgiven her for snapping at her. 

She wondered how Sesshomaru was doing.

Her thoughts turned to him courting her again. She was thinking of reasons of why not to allow him to but they seemed to be outweighed by reasons to allow him to court her.

She entered his room, looking over him. The servant that had been keeping an eye on him looked up at her entrance and bowed.

"You may leave." Kagome said, the servant stood and moved to the door, "Come back here tomorrow morning and wait outside."

"Yes Kagome-sama" The servant said and hurried out the door.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, again he didn't stir. She picked up the damp cloth and dipped it in a bowl of cool water, squeezing out the water he laid it across his forehead, picking up another cloth she wiped away the sweat on his face, kissing his lips lightly she stood and walked to the window, sitting on a chair that had been placed next to the window she stared up at the moon.

She sat like that all night, rewetting the cloth on Sesshomaru's forehead and wiping the sweat from his face every now and then.

For the majority of the night she thought of what she would give to Sesshomaru for her courting gift.

It was four hours before sunrise when she drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

**There you go another chapter!**

**Sessh: Why did you make me sick?**

**Haha, because i thought it'd be funny, the great demon lord sick with a human fever.**

**Kag: I think it was good, and Sesshomaru's courting me that's a little weird.**

**Inu: Yeah what the hell?**

**Sessh: I'm actually suprised that InuYasha knew everything about Inu rituals.**

**Inu: Hey!**

**(Brothers start bickering)**

**(Kag and Miss shake their heads)**

**Kag: (Goes to break up fight)**

**(Miss dodges flying object) Anyway! Read and Review, Please and Thankyou!**

**_Miss.Neko.Youkai_**


	9. Strange Place

**OMG!! I'm SOOOO sorry! I can't believe how slack I've gotten with this story! I guess my lack of reviews kind of got me down. But I'm back and hoping to update again soon.**

**Inu: How could you keep them waiting!**

**Sess: It was cruel of you.**

**Kag: Leave her alone! She said she was sorry!**

**-whimpers- Sorry again people!**

**Here is my sorry excuse of a chapter. I should have written more seeing as I made you wait so long but that's all that came to mind.**

**Sess: No one even reads these things.**

**-MNY runs away crying, Kagome following to comfort her-**

**Inu: MNY does not own InuYasha but she does own any made up characters if they pop up!**

Sesshomaru was watching her. It was sunrise and she was sitting in the chair at his window. She hadn't gone to bed the previous night, instead she had stayed in the chair, obviously falling asleep while keeping an eye on him. And there she was in all her demonic beauty, sleeping in a chair. How interesting.

She moved, when she opened her eyes she would no doubt scold him for not resting, yet he climbed from his bed as quietly as possible. He was still sick, he knew that, but at least he had the strength to move. "Kagome..." He whispered once he reached her side. She didn't wake, he smiled, slowly changing into something acceptable and making his way out of the room. Fortunately no one was in the hall.

He made his way to the dining hall, expecting no one to be in it, which would explain why when he was halfway to the door at the other end of the dining hall he was surprised to hear a voice that he supposed was talking to him.

"I thought you were sick..." Sesshomaru turned to the voice; of course it just had to be his irritating half-breed brother that was sitting so boredly in their father's old chair, wait... he back tracked on that observation.

"You're in father's seat..." Was all Sesshomaru said in return.

"Father is dead. I don't think he would mind..." InuYasha replied not moving.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at InuYasha.

InuYasha looked at him, deciding it a bad idea to cause trouble this early in the morning and with a sick Sesshomaru he changed the subject, "Not that I care or anything, but you shouldn't be up. Kagome will surely be worried. She has taken responsibility for everything while you're sick and the extra stress can't be good for her."

That was probably the smartest thing InuYasha had said. Sesshomaru decided not to answer and continued on his way.

"I thought your room was the other way." InuYasha said watching him. Sesshomaru stopped. "Where are you off to in such a hurry that you're going to ignore the fact that your sick? And that you're going to make Kagome worry?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, sure he was being foolish but he had to do something, spending all that time in his room was grating on his nerves.

He left the room, only to discover that InuYasha was right behind him. "What is it now InuYasha?" Sesshomaru asked in annoyance.

"I'm just making sure you don't hurt yourself. Kagome would kill me if she found you worse than you are now and I had seen you up and about earlier. I'd prefer to stay alive..." InuYasha answered stubbornly, following him.

"I do not need a babysitter..." Sesshomaru gritted out in annoyance.

"Did I say you do?" InuYasha returned, continuing to follow him.

Sesshomaru didn't answer deciding to ignore InuYasha completely.

He had reached the entrance hall before InuYasha decided to speak up again, "Were you planning to wait until Kagome magically discovered what she had to do to continue you courting her? Or were you going to tell her eventually?" He asked, looking at the back of Sesshomaru's head.

Sesshomaru paused in his walking to look back at InuYasha, "What would you know of the courting ritual?"

"I'm not moronic Sesshomaru, I do know some of demonic rituals, and I am a demon after all." InuYasha said, looking at his older brother in annoyance.

Sesshomaru could have scoffed, "I beg to differ, you are very much moronic and you are only a half-breed..."

InuYasha growled quietly at the insult, "I would attack you right now if it weren't for Kagome, who I know loves you, much to my annoyance, I also took the liberty of informing her of the courting ritual for you." He said rather business like when it came to Kagome. It was odd, Sesshomaru noted, giving him an odd look.

They walked in silence a bit longer, "One would have thought that you would go into a jealous rage and attack me in my weakness." Sesshomaru answered quietly, wondering why he had just stated that he was weak.

"I do have some honour Sesshomaru, and I care for Kagome as a sister, I would never hurt her!" InuYasha retorted crossing his arms over his chest, still following Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed, did InuYasha plan to follow him everywhere that he was going to go?

"InuYasha leave me alone." He said quietly, starting to feel his energy escape him. He kept walking though, towards a small garden behind the kitchen. He walked in the general direction of the kitchen, which was on the opposite side of the castle to his room, study and dining room, his brisk walk slowly getting to a slow pace.

"You should go back to bed, you look exhausted."

"Like you care." Sesshomaru snapped walking into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him and in InuYasha's face. He was glad that InuYasha seemed to have gotten the hint and left him alone.

The kitchen staff looked up in surprise at the loud bang of the slamming door before quickly adverting there gaze and going back to work at the sight of the Lord.

The Lord walked slowly over to a door in the corner of the room that led to the small garden he had been heading for.

Walking through the door and closing it quietly behind him he sighed in contentment. No one ever came to this garden, it was the kitchen garden, where the castle grew its own vegetables and fruits. He walked towards the back of the garden where there was an arch way hidden by some vines overhanging the wall. Any normal person would think that was the castle wall because it joined the castle wall on the other side. But in reality it led to another garden with a wall around it also. There was an iron gateway that led out of the castle ground across the garden. Though the only way to see the gate was if you already knew it was there. From above one couldn't see the small garden jutting out of the castle wall for it was hidden among the tall trees that sprouted from the garden, light only able to come through the leaves giving the garden a kind of greenish tinge.

The garden was quiet except for the light twittering of birds and the small noise from insects.

Sesshomaru gave a small smile, no one ever came here, and no one even knew it was there except for the head of the kitchen's garden and him. His father and mother had known of it too for his father had built it for his mother, giving her somewhere to go to relax without the worry of anyone bothering her. But since she had left and his father's passing Sesshomaru was the only one to know of the place other than the head of the kitchen's garden who came in to keep the place tidy when it needed it.

Sesshomaru walked over to one side of the garden, out of sight of both the gates, he smiled peacefully as he sat on a patch of grass, leaning against one of the trees. He smiled contently as he pulled a book from his sleeve opening it and beginning to read.

This was the only place that he could truly be himself, he had come in here often as a child and played with his mother for she had been free to be herself there just like he could be himself there now.

* * *

It was about mid day when Kagome woke from her slumber in the chair inside Sesshomaru's room. She shot up quickly upon noticing the vacant bed.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked, getting up rubbing her eyes sleepily, she looked in the bathing chamber for him before deciding he had left the room completely.

She growled low in her throat as she left his room, setting at a brisk pace down the hall towards the Lord's private dining chamber. Upon entering the room she discovered everyone to be seated in there, talking and for Shippo and Rin, running around the dining chamber. Upon hearing the door slam open everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Okaa-san!" the children yelled in excitement moving towards her. But upon seeing her angry expression they back of a little, running to hide behind Sango and Miroku who had both stood from their seats upon Kagome's enter.

Kagome looked over everyone seeing that Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin were all bewildered at her bad mood she looked at InuYasha, who seemed to be almost cowering at the sight of her.

"Where is he?" She ground out, moving closer to InuYasha, a somewhat dangerous look on her face.

Everyone but Miroku and Kagome were shocked to see InuYasha almost shaking under Kagome's furious gaze.

Miroku understood that InuYasha was often scared of Kagome's temper in human form but now that she was a demon with Sesshomaru's power and a dangerous aura flaring around her it was understandable that InuYasha would be terrified.

"Who Sesshomaru? We haven't seen him... We all thought he would still be in bed." Sango said calmly, trying to calm Kagome down, but not wanting to get close, not quite sure if Kagome could handle having a demonic temper.

"InuYasha... you've seen him haven't you?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring Sango's comment.

"I..I.." InuYasha stuttered taking a few steps back from her. "He went into the kitchen last time I saw him!" He yelped as she took a step closer to him. He jumped over and behind Miroku, cowering behind the monk.

Kagome swept from the room, not bothering to ask where the kitchen was but when she reached the entrance hall she discovered she did indeed have no idea where to look for the kitchen. Upon seeing a servant walking down the hall she called the servant to her. "Where is the kitchen?" She asked, her voice much calmer and gentler than it had been earlier when talking to InuYasha.

"Uh, this way Milady." The servant said bowing and walking down the stairs and through a corridor, taking her straight to the kitchen. Upon arriving the servant bowed and hurried away back the way they had come.

Kagome slowly opened the door, her temper almost completely settled. Until she saw that Sesshomaru was not there.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" She asked one of the kitchen staff, they looked up at her and bowed, "The Lord left into the gardens, through that door Milady." The servant said, pointing to a door on the other side of the kitchen.

Kagome nodded heading out the door quietly. She looked around the kitchen garden for a minute before discovering that Sesshomaru was not in there either. She walked over to the wall slowly, wondering if he had jumped over it. She rested a hand on the wall catching her breath, she felt exhausted for some reason, and maybe she was getting a fever too. She moved to lean completely against the wall when she fell back through the vines and into an archway. She blinked before slowly getting back up.

She walked through the small tunnel like archway that lead to the 'secret garden'. She looked around without moving further into the garden. It was absolutely _beautiful_ there was no other way to word it. She took a long sniff her nose picking up the scents of birds, flowers, plants and one human. She smiled, her nose pinpointing the direction of the male, she began to quietly walk in that direction as she got closer she recognised that it was indeed Sesshomaru's scent.

She smiled as he came into view lying on the grass leaning against a tree. He looked so peaceful and happy reading his book a content smile upon his lips. She smiled and quietly jumped into the trees, creeping through the close branches until she was sitting on a strong branch above his head. She had moved quietly, barely making a noise as she crept through the trees. She shifted quietly until she was comfortable on the branch, looking down at him.

It seemed he hadn't noticed her because he didn't look up or say anything but then again he could just be waiting for her to say something.

"I was worried about you." She said quietly, watching him as he visibly jumped, almost dropping the book. He looked around searching for the person who spoke.

Kagome smiled, she hooked her knees on the branch and hung down upside down looking at him. "You left the bedroom and didn't tell me. I was worried sick about you!" she said louder, her temper rising a bit.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "I needed to get out of that room."

"You didn't tell me."

"You wouldn't have allowed me to even get out of bed."

"That's not true" at this comment from Kagome Sesshomaru gave her a pointed look telling her that it was indeed true.

She smiled her temper deflating again, "You could have at least written me a note." She said with a pout.

"I didn't think of it." He admitted quietly to her.

She looked at him in surprise, dropping from the tree into a crouching position. Standing she looked at him placing a hand on his forehead. His fever was better maybe one more good night's sleep and he'd be cured in the morning, how relieved she would be when he was better and she didn't have to worry about him so much.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand, kissing it softly, earning a small blush from her. He then kissed all the way up her arm he then began to kiss her earlobe gently trailing down her jaw line to her lips. By now she was a lovely shade of red. He held her hand as he kissed her running his tongue over her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter.

Kagome opened her mouth slowly, allowing his tongue to slip inside, exploring every section of her mouth. His whole body tingled when their tongues touched and began to wrestle for dominance. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands tangling in his hair.

He deepened the kiss further, earning a slight moan from her. He pulled her closer as they parted for air, resting his head on top of her own as she tucked her head under his chin.

They stayed like that for a little bit before kissing tenderly again. Kagome then pulled away from him a grin on her face, she pulled him over to the tree, "Stay right here. I'll be right back." She then gave him a quick kiss before turning and disappearing down the slight path, out of sight and through the archway.

* * *

Kagome hurried down the corridors in the castle to her room, she was trying to think of what to give Sesshomaru as a courting gift, having just decided she wanted to be with him forever. Upon reaching the dining room she found Miroku and InuYasha talking, Sango, Shippo and Rin nowhere in sight. As soon as the door snapped open both men looked up, InuYasha whimpered, ducking for cover. But Kagome didn't spare either of the two a glance as she jogged across the room and through the door a grin never leaving her face. She back tracked back into the dining room and looked at InuYasha who yelped and dived behind Miroku.

"Inu..." she said sweetly, giving InuYasha the sickening feeling that she wanted him to do something. "Can I speak with you, privately." She said casting a glass at Miroku who stood and bowed to her.

"I'll just give you to some privacy, InuYasha I'll be with Sango and the children out in the courtyard." With that the monk left the room.

InuYasha noticed the good mood and stood straight. "What is it Kagome?" He asked.

"What should I give Sesshomaru as my courting gift?" She asked looking at him.

InuYasha gave her an odd look, "I told you that you have to give him something that means something to both of you!" He retorted, not happy with the fact she was actually going to continue with the courting ritual, with his _brother_!

"Like what!?" she said in exasperation.

"I don't know!" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome gave a small smile. "Thanks Inu!" She said giving him a big hug before dashing off towards her room. She suddenly remembered the dagger he had given her when they were patrolling the lands, she could give that to him, it meant a lot to her. Then her mind killed that thought and she said again trying to think of something. She then brightened spinning on her heel and hurrying back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Sesshomaru was lying on the grass leaning against the tree again, waiting for Kagome to return she'd been gone for a while now that's when he saw her coming. She came to a stop and grinned at him.

She walked to him and sat down in front of him, shifting his legs she sat in between them, leaning back against his chest.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"I want to give you the Shikon Jewel."

"I do not want it." He replied frowning down at her, "I do not wish to gain strength through false means. It is dishonourable." He explained.

"No I don't want you to use it, I want you to keep it safe. I'm giving it to as my courting gift, I'll give it to you as soon as I have all the pieces." She said quietly.

It suddenly hit Sesshomaru that she wasn't giving it to him to use to gain more power, she was giving it to him to show her trust in him. He gave a small smile, "I accept your gift."

She grinned, before a curious look flitted across her face, "Sesshomaru, when do we get to the next step?"

"Scent marking?" He asked, receiving a nod. "Whenever you allow me to do it." He answered. He then thought for a moment, "I must be a demon though or it doesn't work..." He admitted.

"But we don't know how to change back!" Kagome exclaimed.

"We'll figure it out don't worry." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and getting comfortable.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Kagome and Sesshomaru finally walked back into the castle through the kitchens back door, hand in hand they walked through the kitchen and into the corridor.

"When do you plan to tell your other friends?" Sesshomaru asked as they headed towards Sesshomaru's room.

"When you're better because I don't want to do it myself." She answered quietly.

He squeezed her hand gently, "I am better."

"No you're not, you still have a slight fever. It should be better tomorrow." She replied, not looking at him.

He looked down at her oddly, how did she know that? She hadn't checked his temperature since that morning.

"Your cheeks are tinted red. That's how I can tell, and I can feel the extra heat radiating off you." She explained having seen the odd look from the corner of her eye.

He nodded, "Hn." They then fell into a comfortable silence as they walked through the corridors. Upon reaching the door to the Lords dining hall she let go of his hand.

She opened the door and pushed him into the room, her voice taking on a nagging tone, "Off you go to bed NOW! Stay sick any longer and you never know what might happen to your lands! Come on shoo shoo!" She said pushing him across the room, gaining everyone's attention.

Miroku and Sango looked on in shock, Shippo and Rin giggled at the sight while InuYasha gave them a knowing look.

The two disappeared through the door on the other side of the room where Kagome dropped the act and grabbed a hold of his hand again, leading him towards his room.

"Now I'm serious, go to bed. If you don't you won't be better by tomorrow." She said leaning up and giving him a quick kiss before stepping back and turning to go back the way they had come.

"If I come in later and you're not asleep you will be in BIG trouble mister!" She called over her shoulder as she walked back into the dining room to talk to her friends.

* * *

By the time Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's room dressed in her night gown Sesshomaru was dozing. She smiled and climbed into the bed beside him, happy that he was well enough for her to be able to sleep next to him again.

She snuggled close to him, his arms subconsciously wrapping around her waist. She gave a content smile before drifting to sleep herself.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at her, a small smile gracing his lips. She looked so peaceful and content in his arms, he was looking forwards to waking up with her like that every morning for the rest of her life.

Then a sad thought hit him, she would not live nearly as long as him and he would be doomed to watch her become old and frail before dying, leaving him to wonder the land of the living by himself for the rest of his own very long life.

He wished there was some way that she could live as long as him, but alas it seemed it could not happen.

He watched her sleep for a while before taking her advice and going back to sleep to dream peacefully, waiting for the next day when he could be out of bed and not have to worry about over exerting himself.

**There you go people! -eats yummy chocolate-**

**Inu: Where's my chocolate!?**

**You don't get any!**

**Sess: Wen Am I going to become a demon again?**

**NEVER!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA... - looks at dangerous look in Sess's eyes- ...hehe... Soon-ish?**

**Sess: Hn.**

**-whimpers and runs away with Kagome again following.**

**Miroku and Sango: We don't do much in this fic...**

**Shippo and Rin: Read and review Please and Thank You!**

**_MNY_**

**_A.K.A_**

**_Miss.Neko.Youkai_**


End file.
